


Food Chain 挣脱食物链

by Cunana



Series: Food Chain 挣脱食物链 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, zootopia au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯痛恨自己作为捕食者的本能。当然，不包括卓越的夜视能力，完美的肌肉配置，敏锐的感官，锐利的头脑。而迪克？迪克……看起来很好吃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

夜幕张开漆黑巨网，从东方缓缓推过天空。褪色的夕阳被埋入海平面之下。寒风张开尖利的五指刮擦着蒙上雾气的玻璃窗，朦胧不清的黑影在角落中蠢蠢欲动。妈妈们在床边唱起童谣，小动物们从被褥的边缘睁出一双双圆溜溜的眼，总会有人在他们柔软的耳朵尖边悄声低喃， ** _当心捕食者_** 。

热心的老动物会嚷嚷着反驳，肉食动物放弃捕杀其他动物已经是几万年前的事情了。教科书会黑纸白字地反驳，那种野蛮行径早已经被智慧，优雅的物种进化过程抛弃。政治家会义正严辞地反驳，我们的政府百分之八十由食草动物构成，所有动物享有着平等的权利与义务——

但这里是哥谭。

这里，最原始的渴望依然控制着阳光无法投入的角落。

“这是要做什么？”壮年的灰狼把妻儿护在身后。珍珠项链上反射出尖利的獠牙，那是一只皮毛灰暗肮脏的鬣狗，嘴角滴涎，双瞳在黑暗中发亮。他的身体在发颤，他的尾巴拖垂在地上，脊椎向下弯曲，充满戒备。即使是失去理智的亡命之徒也无法承受直面狼群的生理压迫。但是他的爪中握着一把手枪，灰暗的金属在路灯下冰冷地反着光。

“看不懂吗，这是抢劫！”鬣狗尖啸起来，声音干哑，如同脚爪在粗糙的砖石上擦过，“把那项链交出来！”尖爪朝着母狼的脖颈抓去。

“别碰她！”公狼咆哮道，扑了上去。

那一瞬间，断裂的项链松散成四落的银白轨迹，持枪的捕食者双瞳深处闪过一道潮湿而原始的弧光，接着——

“砰。”

“砰。”

年幼的小狼睁大眼睛。卓越的夜视能力让他在黑暗的小巷中也依然能看清父母失去生息的躯体。鲜血味道冲击着他的鼻腔。那是他从未闻过的味道。咸腥，苦涩。那味道像是布满利刺的棍棒，在他的身体中横冲直撞。他的口中分泌出唾液，他的眼睛开始充血。电流从他的后脑穿过脊背，通向全身。

杀戮的本能在他的血管中沸腾，红色充溢了他的视线。

**红色。**

他握紧拳头，仰头悲嚎。

“嘿，别那么看着我，小子。”血色中那捕食者说，声音遥远，“这只是 _丛林法则_ 。”

强者捕猎和践踏弱者。捕食者杀戮，而猎物躲藏。尖牙利爪撕开柔软皮肉，一条延续千万年的有序法则，由力量悬殊决定的食物链。那从始祖开始便墨守的陈规。就如同狼捕杀兔子一般自然而然。

但是 **不** 。那一晚，他发下了誓言。他发誓打破那陈旧的法则。他要让弱者不必再生活于躲藏和恐惧。他不会屈服于那原始的力量，杀戮的渴望，肉食者天赋的特权。

他会让他所经历的一切不再重演。

 “布鲁斯老爷。”操着英国口音的猫鼬轻咳了几声，“能否允许我冒昧地询问一句：你是否知道你的爪子里提着一位……兔子？”

 灰狼立刻松开了爪子，那个柔软的毛球直直地坠了下去，在地上弹动了一下，接着竖出两只耳朵。

“嗨，你好！”毛球吸着鼻子，细声细气地叫道，“我是迪克！”

灰狼把尖利的爪子背到身后，“迪克会在这里住一段时间。”他简洁地吩咐道。

猫鼬叹了口气，接着挽起袖子，推着兔子的后背，把这只蹦蹦跳跳的毛球驱赶进了客房里。

终于把那对转来转去的长耳朵关在了客房门后，猫鼬长出了一口气。他转过头，扶了扶自己的单片眼镜：“能否请你精确地重新表述一遍‘一段时间’的长度，布鲁斯老爷？”他彬彬有礼地问道，“一个尽职的管家总是很乐于知道自己该往储藏室里塞多少根胡萝卜。”

“他失去了他的父母，阿尔弗雷德。哥谭的食肉动物——他们——”已经不再年幼的孤狼注视着厚重的木门，攥紧拳头，“我——我不知道。”

“好的，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德微笑起来，把爪子轻柔地搭上他的肩膀，“那就是无限量的胡萝卜。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我不是你的律师，韦恩先生。”显示屏上的卢修斯·福克斯皱着他发亮的黑鼻子，“至少你付钱给我不是让我做这行的。”

“拜托，卢修斯，我知道没有任何一条法律可以阻止我，任何一个律师都可以告诉我这一点。”布鲁斯用拳头抵住坚硬的桌面，“但只有你能告诉我，我是否该这么做。”

“你是指，从韦恩企业的角度来说？”韦恩企业的CEO用前蹄磨蹭着自己的巨大的，向两边分开的犄角。水牛只有在焦躁不安时才会对自己的犄角格外注意。“这很难说，韦恩先生。你的私生活固然对股票行情有一定影响，但——”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气。“不，卢修斯。”他摇了摇头，垂下眼睛，自嘲地笑了，“我不是那个意思。”

“那……”

“你有一个儿子，他和迪克的年纪差不多大。”布鲁斯低声地，柔和地说，“你知道那是什么感觉——你知道他需要什么，他该远离什么。你知道什么样才对他最好。”

水牛从鼻孔里长长地出了一口气。“噢。”他把前蹄垂了下去，“你是说……”

“没有一条法律规定食肉动物不能和食草动物建立监护关系。”布鲁斯说，短暂地闭上了眼睛，接着睁开，“但是——卢修斯，你就告诉我，如果你是我，你会这么做吗？”

“你知道的，韦恩先生。我有一个儿子。”卢修斯·福克斯耸了耸肩，“而面对这种问题？我最好的忠告：你该去问问那个臭小子的意见。”

关上显示器，布鲁斯让自己重新沉入了办公椅柔软的皮革坐垫中。他将前爪趾交叉搭在身前，沉思了片刻，接着无声无息地推动座椅转过身去。

那个躲在古董青花瓷瓶后面的毛团显然没有预料到这一点。圆滚滚的幼兔浑身的毛像是触电般炸开了，他猛地把头缩回了瓷瓶后面，好像这样就能让自己彻底消失不见。但一截圆圆的短尾巴却戳出了瓶身之外。

“你在那里偷听了多久？”布鲁斯从椅子上站起身，朝瓷瓶后面露出的短尾巴走去。

一只耳朵不受控制地伸了出来，转动着，对准了声音传来的方向。“没有很久。”细小的声音从花瓶后面传来，但是并不怯弱，“我路过书房，听到你提到我的名字……”

“所以你决定直接不请自来？”布鲁斯抱起手臂，面照着瓷瓶，“我以为阿尔弗雷德正在教给你更多礼仪知识。”

一只圆圆的黑白花斑兔子气鼓鼓地从瓷瓶后面跳了出来，“已经三天了！”他大叫了起来，但声音却依然细细小小，显得有些滑稽，“每天餐桌上只有我和阿尔弗雷得，你从来不出现！自从你把我带回来之后，我就再也没有见过你！我只是——”他突然住了嘴。长耳朵垂了下去，“我只是想知道你在忙什么……”

“我需要管理韦恩企业。”布鲁斯撒谎道。他别开了眼睛，却不知道自己为什么要这么做，“收养手续也需要很多文书工作。”

“噢！”兔子的耳朵垂得更低了一些，“对不起。”

“你不需要道歉。”布鲁斯叹了口气，接着向前走了一步。可还没有迈出下一步，他便意识到，水晶吊灯下自己的影子因为这个举动而把矮小的兔子完全笼罩在了黑暗之中。布鲁斯猛地收回了自己向前伸出，试图安抚对方的爪子。那双向上仰望的蓝色圆眼睛中他的倒影清晰无比。狰狞，凶狠。

一只 **食肉动物** 。

而兔子被蓬松毛发包裹的身体正在轻微发抖。

见鬼。他把爪子攥成拳头，向后退去。见鬼。

“你在害怕。”他低声说，陈述事实。

“我，”兔子眨了眨眼睛，“我没有！”

“你在发抖。”

“因为我做了错事。”兔子沮丧地说，“你不开心了。你没有说‘没关系’。”

“什么？”布鲁斯睁大眼睛。

“我说了‘对不起’，而你没有说‘没关系’。”兔子的鼻子一抽一抽，“而且你看起来很不开心。妈妈有时候也会这样。爸爸说那是因为她真的很难过。我不希望你难过。”他的语速越来越快，“天呐。我好想爸爸妈妈。我好想他们。可是你是我唯一拥有的一切了。我不想看到你难过。我不想离开——”

“你不想离开？”布鲁斯难以置信地重复道，“你不害怕我？”

“我不害怕你！”兔子再次大叫了起来，他的耳朵抖动得像是秋天的落叶，“我知道你在做什么！你 **希望** 我害怕你，这样你就可以让我离开——但是我不怕！我不怕你！”

布鲁斯发现自己正和一双气势汹汹的圆眼睛对视。那只浑身绷紧，如临大敌的兔子恶狠狠地看着他，眼睛里却满溢泪水。

像是照镜子一般，他注视着那只幼小的动物。他看见了自己。年幼，无助，痛苦万分，孤身一人。

下一秒，那个毛球却撞上了他的胸膛。他下意识地收紧手臂，把食草动物牢固地抱在胸前。他的面额被柔软的耳朵扑打着。他的嘴吻几乎触碰着兔子的脖颈。但他却没有丝毫伤害怀抱中小动物的冲动。丝毫没有。

他像是在拥抱自己。

他闭上了眼睛。

自从犯罪小巷的那一晚以来，这是他第一次真正地触碰到宁静。

他收紧手臂。

他希望自己能让一切好起来。

“我也很想念他们。”他说，侧过脸，看向壁炉上方悬挂的韦恩夫妇画像，“每一天。”

他想让一切都好起来。

时间在他身边凝固，翻转，倒退，几乎回到了一切发生之前。

他们静谧地融合进黑暗之中，被彼此的悲伤包裹。泪水晶莹地发光，像是一颗颗光洁的珍珠。

“为什么……”兔子抽泣着，漏出如梦呓般含混不清的词句，“你为什么……为什么要希望我害怕你？”

“因为你应该。”布鲁斯轻声说。他的声音几乎消散在嘴角。

因为你应该害怕我。


	3. Chapter 3

翻开近代动物族谱，你会看到，韦恩家族的家族树上悬挂着无数代表辉煌的镀金印记。他们不仅是整个东海岸血统最纯正的北美灰狼族群，而且是最早到达并定于在哥谭的先驱家族之一。哥谭四百年的历史里写满韦恩的名字，他们是企业家，是建筑师，是士兵，是法官，是市长。他们建造了哥谭，接着联手将它推向无限可能的未来。

韦恩族群的主系血脉世代居住在哥谭城外的古堡之中，由一位阿尔法雄狼领导。但四百年的族内通婚严重削弱了族群的血脉，当布鲁斯出生的时候，除去作为远亲的凯恩家族外，他已经是韦恩家族仅剩的雄狼。

这让他在成年后立刻成了东海岸炙手可热的单身汉。和韦恩血脉通婚是远近所有狼群的梦想。更不用提韦恩企业雄厚的财力和韦恩这个名字在整片大陆的影响力。

因此，当布鲁斯·韦恩在依然单身的情况下成为了一只兔子的监护人时，这个消息在整个东海岸的狼族中引发了轩然大波。

如果你了解狼群的话，你会知道，那是长达几小时的此起彼伏的仰天嚎叫。

“事实上，韦恩企业的股票在第二天开盘的时候就上涨了百分之三。”阿尔弗雷德干练地抖开一张餐巾，接着刷刷地把几只盘子铺开在了巨大的餐桌上，“想必你也有所了解，迪克少爷，哥谭的上流阶层大多由食草动物构成，而布鲁斯老爷的举动显然赢得了他们的钱袋。”

“酷！”兔子点点头。他站在椅子上，伸长了脖子，却还是够不到高高的桌面。只有两只动个不停的耳朵竖在桌面上方，对摆得整整齐齐的刀叉无可奈何。

猫鼬管家忍着笑，扬起手，拉开了餐盘的遮罩。

“今天的晚饭是什么？”兔子蹦跳着，“煮胡萝卜？”每蹦一下，他便看清楚一道菜，“胡萝卜泥？”每蹦一下，他的声音都更沮丧一点，“胡萝卜汤？”

“有什么问题吗，迪克少爷？”阿尔弗雷德彬彬有礼地问道。

“没什么。”兔子用前爪搔了搔鼻子，“只是……”

“只是？”

“只是，我不喜欢吃胡萝卜！”

这是阿尔弗雷德二十多年的管家生涯中最为挫败的一次经历。

而不久之后，他发现古堡中这位新主人最喜欢的食物是谷物麦片。

“谷物麦片里也有胡萝卜，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德低声抱怨道，“我相信如果我把胡萝卜切成碎片再浇上糖浆和豆奶，迪克少爷根本尝不出有什么不同。”

而刚刚回到古堡中的灰狼完全没有注意自己的管家在说些什么。“为什么族谱放在椅子上？”他打着哈欠，在刺目的朝阳中眯起眼睛，“你是从哪里把它翻出来的？我已经快十年没见过这东西了。”

“因为它的高度可以让迪克少爷刚好够到桌面，又不会让他有栽进碗里的危险。”

灰狼长长地叹了一口气。

 


	4. Chapter 4

漫长的一夜终于走向尽头。月色被灰蓝的云雾切成片缕，东方翻滚着龙舌兰般滑腻的微光。海中潜着一座未曾休眠的城市，黑沉礁石构架出骨骼，冰白浪潮溅落成星光，推动它无声起舞。哥谭。

老城区，一场不为人知的鏖战才刚刚结束。黑暗小巷的尽头传出几声低沉的吼叫，周围紧闭的门窗内毫无动静，似乎比并未听见任何响动。明天哥谭公报最不起眼的边角小栏里也许会对这一切有一两句轻描淡写的提及，GCPD某个巡警也会增加一两页额外的文书工作。但不，更多的动物对今晚发生的一切一无所知，并且他们将永远一无所知。

黑色的脚爪攥住砖墙尖锐的棱角，一个几乎和小巷深处的黑暗融为一体的漆黑身影从小巷中探出身来。蓝色虹膜在黑暗中发亮，尖牙伴随着呼吸在黑暗中闪亮，锋利的爪子在砖墙上留下刻痕。毫无杂质的漆黑毛色与夜色联手协作，几乎完美地掩盖了这只食肉动物的身形体征，使得它的物种和身份变得无从得知。

直到它步履沉重地踏入了街角路灯所投下的光圈之下。矫健的身形和修长优雅的头颅被倾泻的灯光勾上金边。那是一匹浑身漆黑的壮年公狼。

黑狼压抑地粗喘着气，蹒跚从黑暗中走出。鲜血从他肩膀上的咬伤中向下滴落，在昏暗的月光下宛如一串漆黑发亮的珍珠。

又一起拐卖食草动物的交易。黑狼拖动步伐，向遥远的，海湾另一边的，闪烁着点点光芒的凯恩郡的方向走去。 ** _杀手鳄_** ，哥谭臭名昭著的食肉动物，从不顾忌道德和动物性，只遵循本能嗜杀成瘾，大肆捕食其他动物的怪物——是为法尔科尼家族这次交易保驾护航的打手。

一只上千磅的壮年尼罗鳄足以让任何动物见之胆寒。威伦·琼斯生性凶残野蛮，更让他的危险性超过了他此前遭遇过的任何对手。但再狡猾的捕食者也会在自以为完全征服自己的猎物时犯下致命的错误，杀手鳄也不例外——当他咬住对手的侧颈，自以为已经完全征服自己的猎物时，他露出了自己的肚皮——鳄鱼浑身最柔软的地方。一剂狠狠扎进心室的强效镇定剂在不到三秒之后就让琼斯的大嘴再也没办法合上。

但这样的剂量也只是让琼斯的颈部和下颚肌肉失去作用而已。他用完了腰带中的五支镇定剂才让琼斯失去知觉。

他把琼斯绑在了自己的车顶上，靠自动驾驶才把这只庞然大物送去了GCPD的大门前。在值班警察处理完大门外五花大绑的鳄鱼之前，他只能先暂时走路回家了。

原本只需要一个半小时走完的路程黑狼用了两个小时。侧颈的伤口已经几乎不再滴血，但失血后的虚弱和脱水症状依然极大地削减了他的行动力。

穿过隐藏在山壁中的洞口，经过漆黑的洞穴，黑狼顺着阶梯向上爬去。他用未受伤的左肩顶住古董钟，从隐藏在书房中的入口中跌跌撞撞地走了出来。

他不想因为这点小事就唤醒阿尔弗雷德。他知道阿尔弗雷德对他别样的夜生活保持着什么样的态度。

暴力引发暴力。暴力阻止暴力。亮出獠牙，和自己的同类战斗。他像是推动巨石向上的西西弗斯，在他所最痛恨的一切中越陷越深，永远无法得到解脱。

但是……

但是这一切都是值得的。黑狼眨动眼睛。这是值得的……当他撬开车门，低头看向一群挤在角落中瑟瑟发抖的小动物时。当他把他们带回他们父母的门前，接着再敲响门的时候。希望的火焰在那些圆圆的眼睛中燃起，盖过了枪械的烟雾，盖过了痛苦的哀嚎，穿透夜色在天空烙上即将破晓的印记。他很少留下目睹接下来的团聚和泪水。但他知道他做到了——他在实现他的诺言。

没有人知道是谁做了这一切。他们不需要知道。他们不需要一个英雄。他们需要的是一个符号，一个神秘的黑色身影，一个不属于这尘世的复仇幽灵，在暗处注视，保护弱小，惩罚邪恶。

而他不会退缩，不会为任何原因退缩。

黑狼的双腿终于失去了力量。他向下倾倒，右膝首先着地，接着是右前肘。他艰难地撑住地面，试图维持清醒。

灯突然亮了起来。

黑狼向上看去，一个黑白交杂的毛茸茸圆团颠颠地滚了过来。

“啊哈！”那个团子大叫道，带着点得意洋洋，“我就知道！我就知道你每晚出门不是为了去和超模狼开嚎叫派对！你是——你就是 ** _黑暗骑士_** ！”

见鬼。黑狼眨着眼睛，他忘了韦恩大宅现在还有一位新的房客——

“我的天呐！你在流血！”兔子继续尖叫道，这次他的声音里带上了点惊恐，似乎才发现一切都并不像是自己计划的那样。巨大的门牙在灯下闪光，粉色的三瓣嘴唇开始颤抖，兔子毛茸茸的爪子凑了过来，似乎想堵住他的伤口，却弄疼了他，惹得他发出了一声威胁性的吼叫。兔子吓得蹦开了，“我该怎么办！”他的声音带了哭腔，“我该怎么办！”

“迪克。”黑狼低声叫兔子的名字。话音未落，那个尖叫蹦跳的毛团便猛地静了下来。一双圆圆的蓝眼睛瞪着他，里面透出明白无误的惊恐和担忧。黑狼闭上眼睛，接着简短地命令道，“绷带，水，消炎药。”


	5. Chapter 5

最开始他只是想避免引发任何猜疑。即使是以喜怒无常，骄奢恣意闻名哥谭的亿万富翁独狼布鲁斯·韦恩，使唤管家大桶大桶地买进黑色的丙烯颜料也必定会引发瞩目——他并不是在担心流言蜚语，毕竟就连他使用哪种品牌的牙刷都会在哥谭市民论坛的八卦板块上引发热议，有些东西虽然并非他所愿，却早已注定成为了不得不视而不见的无奈事实——他所担心的是会有人将这一异常行为和近来出没于深夜的黑色义警联系到一起。他更希望那个出没在哥谭的都市传说能够永远存在于阴暗角落的窃窃私语之中，存在于多疑而胆怯的罪犯们的背后，在他们看不见，却永远畏惧的黑暗之中——而不是被小报和传言夸张戏剧化，被拉入聚光灯之下，失去威慑力。

一个突然对壁画产生兴趣的花花公子似乎更合适他所需要布鲁斯·韦恩在外界眼中的形象。

因此阿尔弗雷德的任务变成了购买所有他能买到的颜色的丙烯颜料，包括黑色。 **尤其** 包括黑色。

然而这一决定的结果是，韦恩庄园的地下室里堆放着大桶大桶从未被开启过的各色颜料，西厢会客室被特意清空来为韦恩先生的大作腾地方的那片墙壁却依然空白一片。

“我还在……构思。”韦恩先生背对着那面空白一片的墙，嘴角带着僵硬的强迫般的笑容，向所有的，为数并不多的韦恩庄园的访客们解释道。

“当然了，灵感这件事可不是空穴来风。”客人们总是殷勤地接话。

除了最近刚住进来的那位。

“你永远都不会画那幅画，对吗？”迪克仰着头，他的一对长耳朵因此垂在脑后，“你想要的只是一面空白的墙。”

“为什么？”他挑起眉，“为什么我需要一面空白的墙？”

“因为这样你就有借口永远构思下去。”兔子煞有其事地解释道，他的双手交叉垂在胸前，形成一个小小的X，“构思一幅你永远不会画的画。”

几天之后，当那团毛球跳上跳下地帮他包扎伤口时，这一幕重现在他眼前。灰狼才意识到那时自己的秘密就已经被兔子知晓。

“你是怎么发现的？”他出声问道，声音沙哑，比他预料得更加疲惫。

“我是只在马戏团长大的兔子。”兔子用门牙咬断绷带，“如何解读人，如何用各种各样的语言和人交流，出声的或是无声的，是我的本能，韦恩先生。”那双无所畏惧的蓝眼睛看着他，“我知道你是谁，无论你披着什么样的颜色。”

**无论你披着什么样的颜色。**

最初他并没有做出任何决定。一场马戏表演演变成一场悲剧。坠落的兔子夫妇和被留在舞台中央的嚎啕大哭的小兔子。幼崽权益保护委员会和GCPD很快决定了年幼的兔子的去从：哥谭幼崽收容中心。对于弱小的食草动物幼崽来说，那地方是噩梦一般的存在——尽管不同种类的动物已经被尽量分开和单独照料，强壮的食肉动物幼崽欺凌其他幼崽的现象依然十分普遍，而弱小的食草幼崽更是几乎不可能得到被收养的机会——尤其是对繁殖迅速的兔子们来说。他们光是照料自己的幼崽就已经够焦头烂额的了，根本没有余地再领养一只。

几乎毫无悬念地，那只血液中流淌着野兔血统的兔子选择了逃跑。而在哥谭，没有什么比一只深夜在街头游荡的食草动物幼崽更加吸引那些嗜杀成性的捕食者——更别提一只很可能在法庭举证中起关键作用的谋杀案幸存者。很快，年幼的兔子被堵在了墙角，利爪在他身后的墙壁上爪出刻痕，循着赏金而来的猛兽们气势汹汹，双眼血红。即使凭借兔子天生的轻盈和杂技演员的灵活，一场血腥捕杀也在所难逃。

于是他做出了决定。他嘶吼着从天而降，落在兔子和那些捕食者之间。猩红的眼瞳，竖立的瞳孔，流涎的嘴角，发黄的利齿——一切都像是回到了那一晚。他拱起脊背，露出尖牙，把年幼的兔子挡在身后，向着曾经夺走他一切，并依然在不断寻找新牺牲品的肮脏罪欲低声嘶吼。

他逼退了所有试图进犯的捕食者。黎明即将到来时，他提着兔子的后颈把他丢回了收容中心。但是他知道自己已经做出了决定。第二天，他以布鲁斯·韦恩的身份来到了收容中心，并把迪克·格雷森带回了家。

**无论你披着什么样的颜色。**

“我知道那是你。”兔子坐在椅子的扶手上，凑上前来，在他耳边悄声说，“那天，我们从收容中心来到韦恩庄园，然后你把我从车后座上提出来的时候，我就知道那是你。”他深吸了一口气，接着提高了声音，显得欢天喜地，好像是发现了什么了不得的大事，“因为你提我的姿势和那晚的黑狼一模一样！”

浑身染成黑色的灰狼猛地从喉咙中发出了一声呜咽，接着猛地向后让自己陷进了椅背中。

而他的麻烦还远远没有结束。第二晚，当他从古董钟背后的暗道走入地下洞穴之中，准备再次将自己裸露在外的毛发染成黑色时，他发现已经有一只兔子在那里等待着自己。

准确地说，是一只把自己染成彩虹色的兔子。

“你有很多还没有用过的颜料！”那团彩虹色的毛球高举着短短的前肢，颇为自得地原地转着圈，“多浪费啊！”

“你在这里做什么。”他看向地上四溅的颜料，已经通过轨迹分析出了兔子是如何从一桶颜料中跳入另一桶颜料中，然后再跳进另一桶——“现在已经过了你的睡觉——”

“哈！”兔子尖声叫了起来，打断了他的话，“别说什么睡觉时间！兔子也是夜行动物！就像狼一样！就像蝙蝠一样！为什么你们这些动物总是对兔子有这么多的刻板印象！”

“但是你明天还要上学。”灰狼指出，“布里斯托尔公立中学并不是一所夜行动物学校。”

“我知道。”兔子的声音低了下去，“但是这不公平！没人想上夜行动物学校！没人想和那些怪胎猫头鹰做同学！”

“去睡觉，迪克。”狼叹了一口气，“我不会让你——”

“求你了！”兔子说，他的眼睛红红的， _见鬼_ ，灰狼想，“带上我和你一起吧，布鲁斯！我想成为和你一样的英雄——让我做你的帮手吧！”

 _不，他并不需要帮手。_ 灰狼皱着眉， _由其不需要一个如此弱小，易受伤害的小动物跟在自己身边。我用尽我所拥有的一切来保护像你一样的小动物，而不是让你暴露在更多的伤害面前。_ 但是他没有出声。他想起那只在烛光下许下诺言的小狼，渺小而天真，决心为一个荒唐而不切实际的梦想付出毕生的努力。

“害死我父母的人还在逍遥法外——还有更多和他一样的人在外面。而你和他们战斗——你是我认识的最勇敢，最伟大的动物！但是——”兔子说，在团乱糟糟的刺目色彩中，他的眼睛纤尘不染，“但是，布鲁斯……你不能永远一只狼在外面对抗所有的坏家伙。总得有人在每晚照看你的后背。我不想再看到你受伤，布鲁斯。”

散开的回声中兔子清脆的声音似乎并不真实，而仅仅是那一晚，来自黑暗中的枪声依然在回响，圆润的珍珠一颗一颗弹落。坠落的身影。从高空的秋千上，或是在漆黑的小巷中。

但那双眼睛是真实的。他们在黑暗中闪光。他们看着他，毫无畏惧。

同样的遭遇。同样的悲伤。同样将这悲伤转化为能量的可能。

而他有了一个同伴。

看着那个花里胡哨的毛团，灰狼深吸了一口气。

“你可以跟着我。”他说，兔子的欢呼声几乎把他接下来的话淹没，他不得不提高了声音：“但你必须清楚我们每一晚所面临的危险——我所选择的是一条极其艰险的道路，而你既然选择了和我同行，”他顿了一下，“你很可能会受伤，会面临危险，甚至是为了今天的选择而在未来放弃对你无比重要的东西……”

“我明白我明白！”兔子已经耐不住地蹦了起来，耳朵因此差点打在了灰狼的脸上，“我不怕受伤！”

灰狼长长地叹了口气。但是却在同时感到不知何来的如释重负。如同第一缕带着青草和花香的风终于穿过漫无止境的冬日狙杀钻入尘封的洞穴，那在黑暗中静坐已久的猛兽抬起头，意识到整个崭新的世界正在洞穴外等候着他。

“还有，”他说，看着那个毛茸茸的彩色弹簧，板着脸，“下次把颜色控制在三个以内。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪基傍地滚，安能辨我是雄雌！

自古以来，狼依靠族群生存。狼群合则繁荣，分则衰败。在未开化的远古，族群是每一只狼诞生的伊始。幼狼在睁开双眼的那一刻便已经被包裹在族群沉默却森严的规则之下。族群则平等地将每一只幼狼抚养长大，他们共享一切，父母，食物，生存空间，直到成年。成年狼将自出生以来第一次面临选择，是服从头狼留在狼群中，还是向头狼发出挑战。失败的挑战者有被驱逐出狼群的危险——而在一匹独狼在野外难以捕杀足够填饱自己的猎物，更难在严酷的环境中保护自己不受其他猎食者的伤害。离开狼群意味着 **死亡** 。只有等级森严的团结协作才能让种族继续繁衍生息。

即使是动物社会高度发达的现在，狼们依然按照远古的习惯，以族群为单位生存。他们成群结队，浩浩荡荡地出没。他们让自己的孩子一起长大。他们依旧遵从头狼的指挥，只是每年挑战头狼的原始活动被一对一扑克替代。毕竟，比拼智力和勇气的竞技，还有什么比打扑克更合适的呢？

一匹脱离族群的孤狼则会被认为是异类。 **一个放逐者** 。没有族群意味着没有亲人，没有真正的 **家** 。

在布鲁斯出生时，因为长期的近亲繁殖，韦恩家族已经逐渐走向衰败。他是整个家族这一代产下的唯一幼崽。而当他的父母离世之后，他成为了整个族群剩下的最后一匹狼。

他已经逐渐习惯了这样的生活。没有同伴，没有亲人，形单影只，没有人照看他的后背。他数年如一日地独自幽居在荒芜的古堡中，如同被放逐的罪犯。孤独则缠绕在他身侧，像经久不散的阴霾。

他并不畏惧孤独。他早已学会享受孤独所带来的便利。时代轰轰烈烈地前进，动物界却日复一日沉迷于无意义的社交和共享。彼此依赖共存的虚幻泡沫早已超越族群的界限，在整个动物界中膨胀，扩散，像是癌细胞。但在生存威胁不复存在的现在，众多个体协同共存的可能性也早已因为不符合社会的效率要求而被淘汰。当夜幕降临，真实的生活面前，在闭上双眼的那一刹那，黑暗中，每一个鲜活的生命都依然在踟蹰独行。

每一个生命终将独自走向尽头。在黑暗肮脏的小巷中，或是在金碧辉煌的宫殿里。在丝绸锦被上，或是在温热的血泊中。

因为一声响彻天际的枪响，或是因为一根血管静谧无声的堵塞。

或是因为一次无可挽回的漫长坠落。

 _他还什么都不知道。_ 布鲁斯默不作声地注视着在洞穴里蹦蹦跳跳的兔子。 _他不知道他即将面对的孤独和恐惧。他不知道他失去了什么，又得到了什么。他不知道他给一个黑暗而孤寂的世界所带来的震颤。他不知道他存在的意义。_

他还是一个孩子。他只是一个孩子。勇敢，天真，无忧无虑。弱小，却充满希望。

充满希望，并几乎能让周围的一切都为之触动。

他并不愿为自己的决定寻找借口，或是用俗套的心理动机解释一切。他不在乎世俗眼中他究竟是什么模样，他也并不想画蛇添足地试图拼凑出自己的模样。

当他看到迪克的时候，他会知道自己的所作所为是正确的……这就足够了。

兔子圆润的蓝眼睛朝上看向他，信念在那双眼睛中鲜活地跳动，像是一只即将展翅腾飞的幼鸟。他将触动隐藏在肃穆的表情背后，伸出前爪，掌心朝上，接着深吸一口气，开口说道：“我们二人发誓将一同打击犯罪和腐败，并且永不偏离那条正义之道——”

“ **我发誓！** ”迪克说，他把短小的前肢搭上狼宽大厚实的前掌，高举起另一只小爪子。兔子因为激动而抽动着鼻子，被阻隔的烛光在洞壁上投下一团抖个不停的黑色绒球。

“我们的第一个任务是什么？”迪克伸长了脖子——而这是布鲁斯第一次注意到自己的被监护兔子竟然有脖子，“搭档？”

“今晚市政厅举办的万圣节化装舞会很可能成为恐惧乌鸦*的目标。”灰狼发现自己的语气也变得轻快起来，像是被什么轻盈的东西悄悄抽去了经年累月重压，“我需要一个舞伴。”

“什么！”迪克失望地大叫起来，“六个月的训练！你要告诉我，我上岗后的第一个正式任务是 **和你跳舞** ？”

“不仅仅是跳舞。”布鲁斯挑起眉，“每位男士必须带一名女士入场，这意味着你需要至少穿上裙子和高跟鞋和我跳舞。”

“或者我们可以扮成小白兔和大灰狼。”兔子充满希望地抬起眼睛，“我们一定会成得全场最佳化妆奖的。”

“裙子和高跟鞋。”灰狼不容商量地重复道，“我们需要尽可能地遮挡住更多身体特征，以免任何人认出我们的真实身份。”

“可……”兔子抽动着鼻子，焦虑地磨着牙，不断用前爪挠着脸颊，“可我不是母……”

“没有人能轻松分辨出兔子的公母。”灰狼侧过脸去，以免对方发现自己忍耐不住的笑容，“这是你最大的优势，迪克。没有一个战士会如此浪费自己的天赋。”

他能从眼角的余光看到兔子猛地竖起了耳朵，仿佛被狠狠拍了一把后背。

“好吧！”兔子尖声尖气地叫到，依然有些沮丧，但是充满了气势，“穿就穿！”

 

*Scary Crow，动物世界的稻草人


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯机智地解决了马戏团兔子的思乡大危机。

哥谭公报将他们称为哥谭的“ ** _活力双雄_** ”。黑如暗夜的猛兽和他花花绿绿的同伴， ** _黑暗骑士和神奇小子_** ，他们携手穿过夜空，在橙黄的聚光灯下短暂显形又飞快离去。他们在每个幽长的巷口从天而降，恰到时机地解救危难之中的动物们。他们是夜风中飞扬的街角传闻，是为非作歹的罪犯们窃窃私语的迷信。他们用智慧解决谜题，用勇气战胜邪恶，他们从不揭露油彩下的真实身份，就连GCPD也拿这对成双成对的侠义怪杰毫无办法，甚至很多时候不得不放手让他们来解决问题。 **冒险，正义和牺牲。** 惊险万分的情况也时有发生，而其中很大一部分就发生在……韦恩庄园里。

距离阿尔弗雷德差点把在黑白纹长毛绒地毯上睡着的迪克吸进吸尘器才过不到一星期，同样尖利的惨叫又在庄园中回荡起来。

这一次是布鲁斯在半梦半醒中差点一屁股把窝在沙发上睡觉的迪克坐扁。

他看起来和旁边的绒毛靠枕实在是太像了。

灰狼揉了揉眉心，被刚才那声惨叫刺激得更加严重的偏头疼让他眯起眼睛，“这必须得停止了。”他低声说道，似乎在自言自语。

毛都被压塌了的兔子瘫倒在沙发上，余惊未消地颤抖着，看起来更像一个毛绒坐垫了。“这个沙发很像我在马戏团的时候睡的那顶帐篷。”他揉着眼睛为自己辩解，“有很多颜色，很多软枕头，还有毯子，流苏，靠垫——”

布鲁斯叹了口气。

在兔子委屈的注视中他伸出爪子，拍了拍那团被自己压塌的毛球，让他重新变得圆滚滚起来。

那天他亲自开车送迪克去了学校。布里斯托尔动物中学——他本想让迪克入学一所食草动物学校，或者至少一所私立学校——但迪克坚持要去布里斯托尔，哥谭著名的种族混合公立中学。

“穷的动物，有钱的动物，吃草的动物，吃肉的动物，有什么区别呢。在马戏团里所有的动物都相亲相爱，每个动物都有自己的长处，谁也不会看不起谁。但如果有谁想欺负我——”迪克抱着几乎和他个头差不多大的书包，故作凶恶地露出他的大门牙， “—— **我会叫他们知道我的厉害！** ”

 **他总是提起马戏团。** 布鲁斯转过方向盘。在引擎稳定的震动中他们飞快地从清晨的车水马龙中穿过，大桥上依然笼罩着一层冷调的雾气，初升的朝阳中浮动着的城市剪影陌生又熟悉。迪克把脸贴在车窗玻璃上，出神地看向窗外。

树枝上缠绕的彩带穿出雾气，无声地摇摆着，像晃动的秋千。

落叶旋转着，在坠落的那一刻被车轮碾过。

他很少送迪克去上学。大部分时候是因为他还没有起床。还有的时候是因为，好吧，因为当你有一个能把一切都打理得井井有条的管家时，你很少会想亲自做什么事情。

因为同样的原因，他一直都没有意识到迪克其实并不适应韦恩庄园的生活。

迪克显然也很不适应自己今天的新司机。一路上他都不和性格地少言寡语，半睁着眼睛不停打哈欠，和夜晚那个叽叽喳喳说个不停的小家伙判若两人。

“就停在这吧。”副驾驶上的兔子小声说，但是声音足够让车厢里的人都听见。他们离学校还有两个街区。

布鲁斯丝毫没有减速。“你已经要迟到了。”他看了一眼手表，“你在沙发上睡着了。”

“我知道。”兔子的声音还是小小的，他的耳朵在焦躁地转来转去，“但是你今天开了Bugatti Veyron。”

灰狼不动声色地松开了油门。他别过脸，试图掩盖自己的懊恼，“那是因为你快要迟到了。”他目不斜视地解释道，然后还是把车停在了离学校一个街区外的路边。

事实上，他做出送迪克上学的决定是如此匆忙，以至于他完全没有注意到自己从车库里开了哪一辆车。

一辆足以买下整个学校的Bugatti Veyron显然不适合出现在迪克才开始没多久的中学生活里——他该考虑到的。他知道迪克并不愿意在公众视野里过多地展现自己监护人的财富。而且从安全的角度考虑，他也不该让一只未成年的兔子在这个鱼龙混杂的街区，在众目睽睽之下从一辆豪车上走下来。

他倾身替兔子推开了车门。迪克却没有从敞开的车门里跳出去，而是坐立不安地留在了原地。

他带着疑问看向迪克。兔子抬起了头。“一般来说我会拥抱阿福和他说再见。”兔子局促地颤动着鼻子，“但是，我想，今天，可能……可能还是还是算了吧。”

兔子缓慢地挪动着屁股，好像很不情愿般朝着车外迈出腿。

布鲁斯叹了口气。就好像他真的会让自己的被监护兔子带着日常拥抱次数得不到满足的抑郁去上学一样。

“来吧。”他说，板着脸，张开了手臂。

一只被喜悦点亮的的兔子猛地撞进了他的手臂间，一对长耳朵扑在了他的脸上，接着那团毛球又活力满满地弹跳了出去。接着，“ **晚上见** ，布鲁斯！”那张毛茸茸的圆脸从车门外凑了进来，对着他笑嘻嘻地叫道。

这才是他的搭档。布鲁斯轻微地摇了摇头，却忍不住扬起了嘴角。

那天下午，他开着同一辆Bugatti Veyron回到了韦恩庄园。和早上不同的是，如果有人看到这辆豪车现在的状况，一定会发出惋惜的惊叫——它漆黑的车身上溅了不少泥点，还暴殄天物地像个家用二手SUV似的在车顶上绑了……一顶小号的马戏团帐篷。

他打了几个电话。很快有人来把滑轮，绳索和梯子架好了。那张在大宅里呆了一个世纪的古董床被从窗口吊了出来，被和其他那些很可能永远不会有人用到的老东西一起锁进了地下室。接着那顶五颜六色的帐篷被顺着原路吊了进去。它鲜艳的的罩布在玻璃窗格上映出一团模糊的斑斓，远远看去就像是一副莫奈的画。

这一切完成的时候，太阳还没有下山。布鲁斯放下高高卷起的袖子，掸了掸裤子上的灰尘，朝着站在大宅门阶上目睹着一切发生的猫鼬管家走去。阿尔弗雷德满脸微笑地看着他，眼神沉静却不乏戏谑，仿佛洞悉了什么秘密。

布鲁斯抬起手腕，看了一眼手表。“你该接迪克回家了。”他说，停了一下，接着自我辩解般声明道：“至于我——我在书房读书。”

“是的，您在书房读书，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德重复道，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

一个小时后，兔子一蹦一跳地走进了大门。书房里的灰狼猛地竖起了耳朵，极力捕捉着那轻微的声响。小小的脚掌在石砖上轻轻地弹跳着，接着走上楼梯。兔子一蹦一跳地爬上了楼，一蹦一跳地穿过走廊，一蹦一跳地走进了自己的房间。接着——

接着一蹦一跳的脚步声停下了。

兔子开心的尖叫声响彻了整个大宅。“ **一顶马戏团帐篷** ！”他叫道，蹦跳着，“天呐！天呐！我的床去哪了？我的——我的床去哪了？”

没有人回答他的问题。布鲁斯盯着他的书，一动不动地坐着，却很久都没有翻过那一页。

他听着楼上那个毛球在软枕和毯子中蹦跳和翻滚。直到太阳沉进哥谭海湾的深处，毛球不再动弹，平稳的呼吸声取代了其他一切声响。

迪克睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

地球上的大部分动物都已经适应了文明的生活。穿上衣服鞋子生活对动物们来说早已像是呼吸一般自然，外观也成为了比气味更加容易辨识彼此的标志。但嬉皮士们依然坚持认为动物的皮毛才是 ** _最天然的_** ，最适合的外套，并因此每天费尽心思地避开巡警的巡逻路线，以便能毫无阻碍地赤身裸体着大步走去便利店的食草动物专区，接着像是亿万富翁般高扬着下巴，昂首阔步，把一盒不含谷麸的沙拉放在收银台上，然后说——

“你确定这里面没有肉吧？我是一个素食主义食肉动物。”

鹿店员推了推他的眼镜，“肉类食品在三十年前就已经不合法了，你知道的，对吧？”

“你知道我是指——”

“换句话说，这三十年里没有人 **真的** 在吃肉。”店员用他没有起伏的声音继续说道，“我们这里只有合成肉，和蔬菜一样，都是在实验室里培育出来的。”

“嘿，我只是——”

“一共是56.42刀。”

“什么？！这只是一盒六刀的——”

一只擦得干干净净的蹄子指向了墙壁上的告示牌，“公共场合暴露身体，罚款五十刀。”

 

浑身漆黑的灰狼看着那只在地上笑得打滚的兔子，暗自叹了口气。

“你……你不觉得好笑？”兔子朝着夜空喘气，连耳朵都乏力得瘫软在地上，“老天，真搞不懂你们食肉动物的笑点！”

“素食主义食肉动物笑话，我懂。”灰狼反驳道，“在与和自然规则相违背的社会环境中，部分动物会产生错位的身份认同感，因此尝试凭借一系列选择来彰显政治思想，以把握自认的权利，实际上他们却甚至不理解规则的意义所在。”

“老天，布鲁斯，你听起来像是加里森先生，你知道的，我的文学老师。”兔子的耳朵翘起一点，晃来晃去，“我只是想活跃一下气氛！不是想做课外的文学赏析作业——”

“我需要你集中精神。”布鲁斯低声命令道，“决不能犯上次的错误，明白吗？”

兔子从地上跳了起来，抖了抖毛，“好吧。”一声不太情愿的回应，接着是含含糊糊的顶嘴：“我的胳膊都已经好了一个月了……”

布鲁斯皱着眉头，侧过头斜了自己的搭档一眼。那只穿得像是红绿灯的兔子识趣地闭了嘴。

两个月前，在一次街头行动中迪克忽视了他的命令，独自前去追击一只逃离战斗的金钱豹。当他在几分钟后赶到时，正好看到那只后背上扎了三只镇定剂的豹子借着昏迷前爆发的最后一股力道把迪克重重扑倒在了地上。

接着那只重量惊人的食肉动物猛地坍塌下去，而体型只有对手五分之一的兔子发出了一声尖利的惨叫。

迪克的手臂在胸口吊了半个月。对外的借口是他在和布鲁斯庄园里玩棒球的时候摔进了坑里——兔子是很容易受伤的小动物，没有人怀疑他们在说谎。

“往好的方向想嘛，布鲁斯。”兔子说，仰着头，微微抬起自己骨折的前肢，仿佛那是闪闪发亮的勇气勋章，“我靠自己解决了一只大型食肉动物！”

布鲁斯丝毫没有被迪克的尝试打动。他几乎想像他们当初说好的那样彻底叫停迪克的义警生涯。但是那双不时偷偷打量他的，充满担忧的蓝眼睛让他不得不暂时放下了那个念头。作为代替的，迪克有近一个月被禁止参与任何夜晚的特别活动。而这让兔子沮丧极了。有几次回到大宅的时候他确信迪克曾在他离开的时候偷偷哭泣，那双又红又肿的圆眼睛藏不住任何秘密。短短的一个月里还发生过好几次可笑的“用新搭档替换掉迪克”危机，他不得不一次次放弃个狼原则把那只伤心的兔子抱进怀里，让他哭到自己胸口的毛都被打湿为止，以证明他不会终止他们的搭档关系，或是为了任何其他动物把他赶出家门去。

当迪克的手臂终于痊愈的时候，韦恩企业的秘密研究项目也终于出了成果。他带着两个手提箱走进地下洞穴，兔子蹦跳着迎了上来，迫不及待地原地颠着脚。

“防弹，抗打击的轻质凯夫拉护甲，保护关节和重要部位。”他解释道，把大的黑色的那只放在自己面前，把小的红色的那只放在了兔子面前，“穿上。”

他们从此用面具和制服护甲代替了丙烯颜料。迪克欢呼雀跃地绕着自己的制服转圈，“感谢上帝！那些颜料和洗剂实在是太伤毛了！你是我的大救星，布鲁斯！”

灰狼欲言又止了一会儿，最终决定不告诉兔子他制作护甲的原因并不是为了保持毛发健康。


	9. Chapter 9

而现在，他们全副武装地蹲守在迪克逊码头的一座仓库顶上，等待着从南美来的走私船“罗斯玛丽号”。根据一周前他从哥伦比亚黑帮那里搜集来的线报，这艘深夜入港的货船上至少有两吨来路不明的非法肉类，连同从南美拐卖或是低价收购来的动物幼崽，以及在美国依然是违禁品的致幻草药——这很可能是东海岸本季度最大的非法走私活动。

哥谭，纽约，大都会，中心城。每个大城市，每个阴暗的角落。总有一些伺机而动，野心勃勃的眼睛，觊觎着奠基未久的和平年代。绑架诱拐来的幼崽在黑市上卖出天价，对“真实”血肉无法熄灭的渴望铭刻在那一颗颗原始低等的心脏中，被每一次搏动灌注入四肢躯干，让那些饥肠辘辘的食肉者愿意铤而走险，博上一切。

而哥谭——哥谭是那个最残酷无情的情妇。她用同样冰冷的微笑迎接每一个慕名而来的生灵，无论他们是懵懂无知，或是满手血腥。

这里是全世界腐败、犯罪和黑帮活动最为频繁的地方。这里是东海岸非法肉类交易的中心。这里是全世界犯罪率最高的城市。

八百三十万动物居住在这里。在这个天堂的对立面，在这场原始兽性的狂欢。

在这里，谁也无法逃脱那条紧缚的食物链。

 

穿破轻薄的夜雾，罗斯玛丽号像是一只从海洋中心浮出海面的巨大生物，脊背划破水面，无声无息地潜藏在浪潮中靠近了港口。

“一，二，三，四……”他身旁的兔子小声得数着，他的耳朵在紧张地颤动，捕捉着从码头边传来的声音，“八个！一共有八个守卫，布鲁斯！”

守卫的力度比他在线报里听说的多了一倍。灰狼注视着在视野内逐渐变得清晰的货船。也许他该在今晚之后再好好地“拜访”一次那条南美蜥蜴，看看他能不能数对自己被揍了几拳。

“我们的首要任务是解救幼崽。”灰狼低声说，“他们会在上岸后立刻被分开转移，我们必须在他们消失在哥谭的黑市里之前截获运输车。”

“好的！”兔子用力地点了点头，接着把他的前爪用力拍在了一起，抬起头，“我准备好了！”

五辆乔装打扮过的厢式货车摇摇晃晃地在港口边调了个头，看上去它们只是哥谭乳制品公司的运货车。

甲板上的守卫分散开来，他们的的身影在船舱顶部打下的灯光下拉长，扭曲，张牙舞爪。

机械臂吊起货船上的集装箱，把他们一个接一个卸载到了岸边。

“听着。”灰狼说，把一只前爪拦在了兔子的胸前，“迪克，”他吸了一口气，用不容拒绝的声音命令道：“跟在我身后，不要擅自行动。”

“什么？”兔子猝不及防地撞上了他的前掌，一团柔软的东西在他掌中炸开，他的搭档轻轻地抱怨起来：“我是你的搭档，不是跟班！”

他别开了眼睛，看向前方，“我知道。”他从干涩的喉咙中吐出这几个词，“所以我需要你来照看我的后背。”

兔子重重地跺了跺后脚。“可是——”

“我知道你在想什么。”他打断了兔子的话，“但这一次……”他吸了一口气，加重了语气，“我不能让上次的事情再发生，迪克。”

“可是……”兔子叹了口气，“好吧。”他说，听上去有些沮丧，“听你的，搭档。”

有一瞬间他因为自己的隐瞒而心生歉疚，那感情像是有毒藤蔓的尖刺，辗转碾压，让他的前掌在收回的半途中改变了主意，犹豫地折回兔子的头顶，接着拍了拍那个毛茸茸的脑袋。

垂下的耳朵猛地弹了起来，他的搭档没有再出声反对，他也没有再多作解释。

潜伏在集装箱投下的阴影之中，他们从两侧靠近了沉浸在漆黑海港中的罗斯玛丽号。解决前两个守卫很轻松，他们的注意力集中在了卸货的过程中，对周围的环境失去了应有的警惕。在两声轻微的敲击声之后，他们在灰狼的前爪下只挣扎了短暂的片刻便浑身瘫软，被无声无息地放倒在了地上。他们甚至没有看到是什么打中了他们。灰狼无声无息地顺着船身的钢钉攀上了甲板护栏，第三个守卫是个不幸转过弯来和他脸对脸的倒霉蛋。他一拳打在了那头混血美洲豹的咽喉，接着翻身跳上甲板，把那个捂着喉咙叫不声来的家伙扑倒在了甲板上。

兔子紧随其后轻盈地跃上了甲板，蹦跳着来到了他的身边，还冲着他比了一个拇指。

“把他们绑起来。”他吩咐道，片刻不停地抽身离去，刻意忽视了兔子沮丧的跺脚。

一切都很顺利。背后偷袭解决了第四个守卫。第五个则是做了韦恩科技的新研发的大型动物镇定剂的试验品。直到那只在码头上徘徊的狐狸发现了他们的踪迹。

“入侵者！”狐狸尖啸起来，伸手去抓自己外套内袋里的92F手枪。

从他手上夺下那把枪并不难，但这短暂的骚乱已经把他们的先机破坏殆尽。

当他终于制服那只瘦小但是异常灵活的动物之后，他知道今晚的胜利到此为止了。

“看看我们这儿来了什么。”一个嘶哑难听的声音在他背后响起。他猛地转过身。“丑脸”，这次走私活动的首领，一只面目可怖的鬣狗，正用他没瞎的那只眼睛瞪着他，“一只离了群的狼！”鬣狗怪笑起来，他的手臂下正夹着一只瑟瑟发抖的小羊羔，一把.38口径的手枪正抵在小羊的耳下，“我猜猜，你一定是闻到了 **羊的味道** ！”

大卫·“丑脸”·加图索，托尼·祖克曾经的犯罪搭档。他之所以让迪克避免参与这次行动的原因。

格雷森夫妇惨案发生之后，警方立刻锁定了嫌疑犯安东尼·祖克。但他们却始终没能将他捉拿归案，就连所有和祖克相关的动物都低调行事，偃旗息鼓，寻不到丝毫踪迹。

直到现在，距离祖克上一次出现已经过去了近一年，他曾经的搭档终于按耐不住，决定重操旧业，替妄图垄断东海岸的所有黑色交易的哥伦比亚帮做起了脏活。

“GCPD已经在路上了，加图索。”他低吼道，警告地拱起脊背，“投降。不然我保证，当我完事之后，你那张丑脸都留不下来供人辨认。”

鬣狗嗤笑了一声，“你很清楚他们会‘迟到’多久，狼。”他亮出牙齿，“所以你没有费心提前通知他们——你知道他们只是哥伦比亚帮提线木偶。”

“这是你的最后一次警告，加图索。”灰狼咆哮道，“放下那只羊。”

鬣狗亮出发黄的尖齿，他大张的嘴巴仿佛在狞笑。“说实话，我痛恨这样糟蹋食物。”他说，伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴巴，“但是如果你再上前一步， **叛徒** ，我会把这块肥嫩多汁的肉的脑浆打出来。”

灰狼攥紧了拳爪，他咬紧牙关，困兽般低声嘶吼，明白这一次的确是对手占据了上风。

然而下一秒局势却发生了翻转。

一个色彩艳丽的影子突然从高处飘落下来，轻巧得像是一片羽毛，却稳稳地落在了丑脸的头顶。

丑脸怒吼起来，扭动脖颈试图甩下袭击者。但是那只从天而降的兔子像是一块烤化的棉花糖一般牢牢黏在他的脖子上，接着，一口朝着他的脸咬了下去。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兔假狼威！

“丑脸”加图索惨叫起来。即使是一只小型食草动物的小牙齿，在咬上神经分布密集的部位时也足以对任何动物造成巨大的痛苦。鬣狗甩动着身躯，毫无理智地四处冲撞，像是被红色吸引的公牛。灰狼看准时机飞身扑去，拦腰截住那只慌不择路的食肉动物，将他狠狠撞翻在地上。那把转轮手枪从鬣狗爪子下飞脱而出，打着旋落在了不远处的地面上。

他们滚落在一起。“你这个——畜生——从我脸上——”丑脸不成声地咒骂着，用上了四只脚爪试图把自己脸上的袭击者剥下来，因此松开了对羊羔的钳制——那只吓坏了的小羊跌落在地上，哆哆嗦嗦地想爬离战局。

“够了！”灰狼低吼道，“我可以从这里接手了。”

兔子终于松开了嘴，接着像是一道鲜艳的闪电般弹跳了几下，跃上了灰狼的后背，居高临下地审视着自己的杰作。

“一只兔子？”终于看清了自己的袭击者，丑脸难以置信地瞪大了他黄浊的独眼，“ **一只兔子？！** ”

“你对兔子有什么意见吗？”骑在灰狼肩头的兔子听上去很不满意，“兔子也能踢肿你的屁股！”

“ **兔子，和狼？** ”鬣狗喘着气，干瘪地大笑起来，“ **哥谭！** 而他们还说 **我** 是个怪胎！”

灰狼用一记正中右脸的拳头让他闭了嘴。

“哈，正义之拳！”兔子在他耳朵后面动来动去，似乎也在张牙舞爪地挥舞着小拳头，“闭上你谋杀成性种族歧视的大嘴巴！”

灰狼摇了摇头，嘴角却微微上扬。他侧过脸，“你……” _做得很好。_ 他想说。

但从背后传来的声音让他的声音像是刚划燃的火柴，转瞬即逝地湮灭在海港呼啸的风声中。

那是金属碰撞的声音，子弹上膛。

他缓慢地回头过去。

那只刚刚脱离危险的小羊正用两只前蹄抓着丑脸的.38转轮手枪，满脸眼泪。

那把枪指着他，黑漆漆的枪口摇晃得像是风暴中的航标。

“别，别过来！”羊羔用生硬的英语哽咽着叫道，因为恐惧而几乎紧闭着双眼，“我，我会开枪的！”

冰冷而沉重的东西拖着他的心脏向下坠去。灰狼屏住呼吸，缓慢地直起身， “我不会伤害你。”他尽量柔和地劝慰道，“放下那把枪，孩子。”

“不……不。”小羊向后退去，他的手颤抖得几乎抓不稳手枪，“你会吃了我——你们食肉动物——你们全都一样——”

一团轻盈的光彩从他的肩膀上跃下，在地上弹动了几下，接着挡在了他和那把枪之间。

“嘿，伙计。”他的搭档，那只瘦小的，长耳朵的食草动物，毫无畏惧地朝着受惊的羊羔走去，他的声音里甚至还带着笑意，“你叫什么名字？”

“查，查尔斯。”小羊回答道，漆黑的圆眼睛里涨满泪水，“大家叫我查理。”

“查理。”兔子点了点头，他又向前走了一步，他的声音和善又同情，“你一定吓坏了，查理。我知道你这么做一定有自己的原因——那些食肉动物对你做了什么？”

“他，他们说自己是好动物，说，说他们会带我找到妈妈。”查理抽泣着，枪口向下垂了一些，然后又一些，“但是……但是……”

兔子踮着脚尖，缓缓地又向前走去，“别害怕，查理。”他低声说，“他们不在这里了。”

“他们把我们关在箱子里——还有很多很多和我一样的小动物……”查理梦呓般低语，浑身战栗，“他们强迫我们吃饲料，每天打三针——我害怕针头——我听到他们说要在宰掉我们之前让我们增加体重，这样，这样才能卖更多钱。”

“我知道，查理。”兔子说，他的胸膛已经几乎贴着那把发颤的转轮手枪，但是他什么也没有做，“你不用再害怕了，查理。”兔子说，他的声音里有种奇异的让人安心的成分，像是漆黑深夜的一丝星光，在寒冬中碰擦出的火花。灰狼默然伫立在原地，注视着这一切。“你安全了，查理。”兔子说，朝着小羊张开双臂，“我们会把你送回家，查理，我保证。”

那把.38掉了下来，砸在了地面上。而小羊扑进了兔子的手臂间，咩咩地低声哭了起来。

被比自己体型大几乎一倍的羊羔压扁的兔子艰难地扭过头来，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

灰狼轻微地颔首作为回应，接着一脚踩在了偷摸摸爬起身想趁乱逃走的鬣狗的背上。

“看看我们这儿来了什么。”他说，语调毫无起伏。他弯腰提起丑脸的后领，拖着他走了几步，接着重重拍上集装箱墨绿的金属外壁，“一只 **落水狗** 。”

鬣狗从口中吐出一口血沫，“叛徒。”他嘶声叫道，“背叛自己的血统。看看你，躲在面具后面，对自己的同类出手——”

他的拳头擦着鬣狗的脸颊落在了集装箱上，留下一个凹痕，“安东尼·祖克。”他低吼道，“他在哪里？”

“托尼？”加图索显然对这突如其来的审讯措手不及，“你他妈的为什么想知道关于托尼的事情？”

灰狼眯起了眼睛。他再次举起了拳头，这一次瞄准了鬣狗的脸。

当他终于得到自己想要的讯息之后，丑脸的唯一一只眼睛也肿得几乎睁不开了。他把那只完全失去战斗力的食肉动物像沙袋一般丢在了码头的长木板上。

托尼·祖克正藏在芝加哥郊区的一栋房子里。

而迪克还在原地，他留下他的地方。那只穿得花花绿绿的兔子正变着法子给那只吓坏了的羊羔表演杂技，对刚刚发生的一切全然无知。

灰狼的再次出现显然让刚刚平静下来的受害者再一次紧绷起来。

“别害怕。”敏锐地察觉到了小羊的变化，兔子停下了自己的空翻表演。他稳稳地落在了小羊的身后，把一只前爪搭在了小羊的肩膀上，“他是头好狼。”

“可是他……”小羊瑟缩着，蜷成一团，“他是食肉动物。”

“不是所有食肉动物都是坏的，查理。”兔子耐心地解释道，“你看，他打倒了所有的坏蛋，他救了你。你没有什么好怕的。”

“你不害怕吗？”小羊从指缝间露出一只眼睛，“你是一只兔子——难道你不害怕狼？”

兔子瞪大了眼睛，似乎感到十分讶异。接着他轻声笑了起来，“当然不怕。”他说，“我是说，有些为非作歹的食肉动物确实可恨，但是……但是那只是他们其中的一部分。”他抬起头，看向灰狼的方向，“并不是全部。”他的语气又欢快起来，“我和他在一块儿都快一年了，你看，我还没被吃掉——既然兔子和狼能做搭档，那你一定也能重新学会相信其他动物，查理。”他揉了小羊的头顶，“我知道这可能会很难……但是你总得试试。”

灰狼扣紧拳头，努力忽视掉内心突然涌出的情绪，几乎是下意识地板起脸来，朝着兔子点了点头。

他们该走了。

伴随着遥远的警笛声，GCPD的警员终于陆续赶到。集装箱里的其他被绑架幼崽很快被解救出来，成吨的违禁品也被查收。天亮之前这些幼崽就能踏上回家的路——动物联合国幼崽组织会确保他们被安全送回到等候已久的父母身边。

全部感谢一条毫无踪迹可寻的匿名线报。

而真正的英雄们正站在滴水兽首之上，观看着今晚的胜利成果。

“迪克。”灰狼放下望远镜，最终还是把这句姗姗来迟的夸奖说出了口：“你做得很好。”

“别客气！”兔子雀跃地晃动着短尾巴，“这就是搭档该做的！”

灰狼感到自己的嘴角在不由自主地上扬，像是被风鼓满的船帆。然而今晚的一切依然重压在他胸口，让他心事重重。“迪克。”他低声说，垂下眼睛，别过脸去，“不要相信任何食肉动物。”

那对蓝眼睛困惑地朝他看来。

“他们全部都一样。”他自顾自地继续低声说道，目视着下方的城市。他看到无穷无尽的黑暗角落，其中隐藏着欲望，血腥，杀戮，一切他所痛恨的罪行。“你不该——你太容易轻信——他们不值得。”他顿了一下，感到突如其来的疲惫，“你听到查理说的。 **他们都一样** 。”

“但是……”兔子跳上了他的肩膀，毫无畏惧地依偎在他的耳朵边，“但是还有你，不是吗。”那细小的声音在黑夜中燃出细微的星火，“你和他们不一样。”


	11. Chapter 11

布鲁斯确信自己被跟踪了。他此行的目的是在夜幕降临前尽可能多地搜集到关于安东尼·祖克所在藏身之地的信息，以便他那位只在夜晚出行的“朋友”今晚的突袭行动能够万无一失。然而在从建筑工地回来的路上，在从废弃工厂回来的路上，同一辆出租车一直出现在他的后视镜里。为了确定这不是一个碰巧和他行进路线相同的风城游客，他避开所有旅游景点，特意绕着几个最不起眼的街区开了三个来回——而他的跟踪者亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，一路来到了他下榻的希尔顿花园酒店。

他确信这里并没有动物认识他。这是芝加哥，不是哥谭。他在飞机落地后租了辆不起眼的银灰色奔驰CLA，换上舒适的旅行套装，登山靴，风衣和围巾——没有人知道这个看起来平凡无奇的单身游客是布鲁斯·韦恩，哥谭的亿万富翁，东海岸的黄金单身狼。

而知道他在哪里的人并不知道他在做什么。

他告诉阿尔弗雷德这是一次商务出行。他告诉卢修斯自己只是想出门散散心。他告诉迪克……

他告诉迪克这与他无关。

就像他的面具。真相有时是如此棘手的窘境，即使问心无愧，却不得不躲躲藏藏。

瞪着后视镜里那辆甩不掉的黄色尾巴，布鲁斯皱起眉来。

最终他还是将车开进了酒店的泊车区内。把车钥匙交给穿着黑色制服的白马服务生，竖起风衣的领子，他若无其事地大步走进了酒店大堂。

从酒店里擦得闪亮的玻璃的反光里他观察着那个还不知自己已经暴露的尾随者。有时他能看到那个鬼鬼祟祟的身影躲藏在大型动物的后面，跟着行李箱蹑手蹑脚地前进，或是在地毯上飞快地滚过，但更多的时候，那个脚步轻巧的小家伙只在他的眼角余光中留下一道朦胧的光彩。

他熟悉这样的行动方式——他熟知会这样行动的那只动物。

他挑起了一边的眉毛，对尾随者的身份有了定论。

因此他没有径直搭上去顶层湖景套房的电梯，而是拐去了酒店餐厅的开放酒吧。天还没有黑透，这里的动物并不多，但朦胧的灯光已经像是一层薄雾般铺洒在了空气中，拢着肾上腺素和酒精混合的浓厚味道。

他在吧台边坐下，朝着身材曼妙的叉角羚酒保微笑起来，并在她神魂颠倒的时候低声向她要了一杯不加冰的苹果汁。

他保持着那个微笑，直到那杯琥珀色的饮料伴随着对他的选择倍感困惑却不减热度的调情尝试推进了他的手中。他轻声道谢，接着留下了一张大面值的钞票，转身离开了吧台。

他朝着角落里那个正装作在看菜单的，穿着连帽衫，戴着墨镜，围着围巾的小个子走了过去。

那个家伙试图从桌子底下钻出去逃之夭夭，但被他提着后领丢回了座位上。

他把那杯满满的，一滴也没洒的苹果汁放在了桌面上。“你一定饿坏了。”他说，也在对面坐了下来，“阿尔弗雷德以为你还在学校，所以他一定没有替你准备任何食物。飞机上为兔子提供的套餐里只有胡萝卜和干果，在路上你也没有机会让司机停下来买东西吃。”他伸过手，摘下了那顶被撑得像个气球似的的蓬松兜帽，两只长耳朵弹了出来，“你最好现在就打电话给阿尔弗雷德，向他解释清楚为什么今天你不需要他来接你放学了，迪克。”他用另一只手摘下那副遮住了对方整张脸的太阳镜，镜片下露出的那双蓝眼睛显出了片刻的慌乱，但立刻又满含怒气，毫不示弱地和他对视起来，仿佛他才是那个逃学被抓的捣蛋鬼。

“喝了它。”布鲁斯简短地说，皱着眉头，以表示事情的严重程度。

那只原形毕露的兔子依旧气呼呼地瞪着他，双手抱在胸前，嘴巴却朝着弯弯曲曲扭出爱心的长吸管凑去，然后飞快地——把一整杯苹果汁都喝完了。

 


	12. Chapter 12

布鲁斯严肃地点了点头，把空杯子推到了一边。

而迪克表情肃然地打了个饱嗝。

“你在这里做什么？”

“你在这里做什么？”

他们同时出声向对方质问道。灰狼立刻拧紧了眉头，“我显然是更有权利质问的那一方。”他斥责道，“你知道你这样做可能会给自己带来多大的危险——”

“我知道！”他的被监护兔子，一只年幼但是倔强的食草动物，不甘示弱地对上他的目光，“我很清楚我所冒的危险，布鲁斯，而我 **愿意** 承担这些风险。所以你没有任何权利——”兔子哽咽了一下，声音低了下去，“所以你没有任何权利阻止我找到杀害我父母的凶手。”

 _他知道了。_ 布鲁斯的脊背僵硬起来。迪克知道托尼·祖克就藏身于这座城市。

“是的，我知道了。”迪克说，他被淹没在过大的帽衫和围巾里，看起来只是很小的一团，“我有最好的老师，布鲁斯。你不能指望我真的一点侦探技巧都没从你那里学来。”

 _他知道了。_ 灰狼缓缓地呼出一口气，胸口陈结的重压突然间似乎松懈了一些。他沉默不语地垂首，默认了自己的欺瞒。而这让他觉得似乎更轻松了一些。

他痛恨谎言。无论它是否可以被冠以保护的名义。

“你从蜥蜴莱利那里回来之后就一直不对劲，你以为我不会察觉到吗？我们每晚都待在一块，我知道他一定是说了什么让你心神不宁的事情——我以为是那艘走私船和上面的东西。”迪克继续说道，语速越来越快，耳朵也因为激动而抖动不停，“但是那天之后——走私船被缴获之后，你反而变得更加奇怪了。”他握着小小的拳头，把两只短短的前爪都放在了桌面上，“所以我去查找了所有关于那艘船的资料——我想弄清楚到底是什么害得你像是突然间封闭了自己。你不告诉我，所以我就自己调查。我只是想帮帮你，就帮上一点忙也好。”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，“迪克……”

“然后——我想我不用说，你也该知道了。”那只气鼓鼓的兔子说，“我知道你一定从加图索那里问来了祖克的下落。而我最好的猜测？就是你宣称和我无关的那趟旅行的目的地。我好气呀，一整晚都没有睡——”

“迪克。”灰狼低声说，打断了兔子仿佛早已打好腹稿般长篇大论的谴责，“我很抱歉。”

“——想着既然你想把我排除在这次行动之外，那我为什么不干脆自己……”那双蓝眼睛受到惊吓一般睁得浑圆，兔子突然顿住了，似乎一声道歉是他始料未及的意外情况，他的声音变得犹豫不决起来，“我……我想着，我只要跟着你，就一定能找到祖克。所以，所以……这就是我为什么在这里。”勉强磕磕巴巴地说完了最后几句话，他仿佛突然间用完了全身的力气，像是漏了气的棒球般往下塌了下去，比之前更深地陷进了衣服和围巾中间。

他们四目相对地沉默了一会儿。

迪克眨了眨眼睛，最先开了口，“我，我设想的场景里你没道歉。”他的声音很轻，“但是你的歉意被接受了。”

布鲁斯缓慢地点了点头。

“你为什么不告诉我？”迪克问道，这一次不再那么咄咄逼人，也没有了原先的气势，他垂着耳朵，神情忧伤， “那是托尼·祖克，布鲁斯。看在上帝的份上，那是我的 **仇人** 。”

“我知道。”灰狼低沉地回应道。 _所以我不能让他再一次伤害你。_ 他没有说出口。

他知道祖克有多么危险。他知道祖克有多痛恨那个让他不得不得隐姓埋名躲避追捕的飞翔的格雷森的最后一员。他知道当事关血缘，事关仇恨的时候，事情会变得多么……无法控制。

他知道。

“我恨他。”迪克说，再一次攥紧了双拳，他向上直视着灰狼的双眼，“我发誓要让他付出代价。我们 **一起** 发过誓， **我们会让他们付出代价** ，布鲁斯。”

那双眼睛中燃烧着漆黑的印记，仇恨，痛苦，悲伤，以及足以让这一切轰然喷发的决心和毅力。

那熟悉的印记曾在每一天，每一个浑噩的黄昏，或是深夜的梦魇，在黑暗中潜伏，在镜中与他对视。

**他们发过誓。**

布鲁斯从未比现在更清楚地意识到自己最初究竟在这只弱小的动物身上看到了什么。

他们如此相似。他们截然不同。

习惯黑暗的蝙蝠救回一只孱弱的幼鸟。而他将会为它提供巢穴和养料，直到它的翅膀足以强壮到可以震破云霄。

而那时，也许他也不必再躲藏于黑夜。

从镜中跌落，他触碰到了那个自己双生相依的灵魂。

“我知道。”灰狼低声说，垂下双眼和双耳，他并不习惯道歉，“我不该把你隔绝在外。”

“所以？”兔子的耳朵猛地又竖了起来。

“所有，不会再有下一次了。”狼轻声说。

“下一次？”迪克皱着鼻子，仿佛面对着一盘硬邦邦的胡萝卜，“那 **这一次** 怎么说？”

“因为显而易见的原因，楼上的行李箱夹层里只有我的制服。”布鲁斯叹了口气，尽量耐心地解释道，“而这一次的行动太过危险，我不能让你毫无保护地参与……”

“啊哈！”迪克得意洋洋地叫道，从座位上蹦了起来，“别担心保护的事，伙计，我把制服穿在衣服底下呢！


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 壁花兔兔の梦幻之夜！

在卡宁大厦事件后，祖可似乎意识到了哥谭的黑暗骑士已经追上了自己的尾巴，彻底销声匿迹。然而根据布鲁斯逐一“拜访”本地黑帮成员，并动用不被司法系统所认可的 **私自调查** 所搜集到的信息，托尼·祖可和他最信任的手下在几个星期以来都藏匿在这所位于威斯康辛州边界的乡村老宅中，以躲避警察的追捕。这所房产的主人，一头上了年纪的老驼鹿，拥有这方圆三十英亩的林地和农场。而这些郁郁葱葱的樱桃和大蒜成了祖可和他的恶友们用来遮挡自己形迹和气味的绝妙掩护。

房屋漆黑的尖顶从高大的山毛榉上方探出，这所被霸占的宅邸中挤满了被各州政府甚至国际刑警通缉的罪犯。

灰狼辨识着空气里的气味。浑浊，腥臭，令人作呕。

他很清楚他所面对的很可能是整个东海岸最穷凶极恶的一伙歹徒。

但是他有最好的帮手。

黑暗。仿佛被一阵风吹熄了所有灯火，整所建筑在一瞬间陷入漆黑。他踏碎玻璃，伴随无数凌厉碎光从窗外闯入。

黑暗是他完美的掩护。恐惧是他所投射进每个敌人心脏的利器。他化身为无处不在的黑影，从拐角探出，从头顶落下，从背后偷袭。绝佳的感官敏锐度和完美的肌肉配置是狼族天生的优势，然而后天严格的训练和头脑创造出的精巧装备才是他战斗的基石。他犹如一把尖刀，精准地插入要害，依次剔除掉托尼·祖可重重防守中的每一块重要脏器。

红外报警器，压力感应炸弹，数十把手枪，一架M16，还有十二个心狠手辣的败类。

遵照阿尔弗雷德的建议所增加的披风起到了完美的扰乱作用。敌人对着他飘忽不定的身影射击，却无法伤及他一根毛发。

“一！二！三！四！”从通讯器中传来了熟悉声音，精准地一个个报出他击倒的敌人数目。他在走廊上回身上踢，迎上一个硬邦邦的脑壳。“五！”他塌腰躲过棕熊盲目的拍打，借住餐桌向上跃起，将全身的重量灌注入肩膀，重重撞上那只巨兽的脖颈——“六！哇，这招我还没见你用过！”

棕熊哀嚎着轰然倒下，而他的双脚稳稳地重新踏回了地面。“需要我加入吗？”通讯器里的声音急切问道。“不。”他简短地回答，往棕熊的脖颈里重重扎了一针麻醉剂，“还不到时候。”

“好吧。”那声音说，“但是我在这里，你知道的，随时待命，伙计。”

“我知道。”他回答。

他知道自己并非孤身战斗。

短短的六个月改变了一切。有时他也暗自讶异，与他的另一重身份似乎共同诞生的那曾经似乎永无止境的寂静和孤独竟能在短短的几个月里逐渐被另一个生命所带来的喧嚣和欢笑填满。他那独自背负一切的过去，在他遇见迪克之前的一切，随着他们共同度过的每一分钟而显得更加久远，几乎仿佛已经是上辈子的事情。

在东侧的书房，他的造访遭到了最强力的抵抗，就像他所预料的那样。他的到来已经被剩余的“祖可帮”知晓，而他们也足够聪明到没有继续给予他机会将他们各个击破。

他们藏在那座巨大的红木书桌背后，挤在一起，手指紧扣扳机。在房门弹开的那一刹五把手枪那朝着声音传来的方向一齐开火。门外的墙壁瞬间被打出了无数窟窿，夹杂着石灰的烟雾顺着狭窄的木楼梯向着楼下倾泄。

“我们打中他了！？”

“我们一定打中他了！”

声音从房间里传来，犹疑不定。

“你去看看！”

“凭什么我去？”

接着他们开始互相推搡。

“让T仔去，反正他的肯定也没子弹了！”

“嘿！别说得好像你们刚刚不是也在乱射一通！”

狼背靠着墙壁，默数着房间内老旧地板的吱呀声响。他们从主桌后绕了出来，一步，两步——

他从多功能腰带中取出一颗闪光弹，朝门内丢了进去。

他闭上了眼睛。

“什么——”

猛然炸亮的白光将屋内所有声音转变为此起彼伏的惨叫，大部分捕食者的眼睛都对光线极为敏感，这种强度的亮度转变足以让他的敌人暂时失明。而他在离这所建筑十英里之外就已经用韦恩科技研发的化学抑制剂掩盖了自己的一切味道。

他成为了一个 **幽灵** 。

他弯腰潜入房间，向那几个咒骂不休的恶棍扑去。

“七……八！”通话器里的声音跃跃欲试地数着，“还有四个！”

意识到敌人已经进入房间的恶徒们不顾一切地朝着四周开起了枪。子弹墙壁上腾起一排尘雾，顺着射击的角度胡乱倾斜交叉。

灰狼四肢着地向前跃起，从子弹的间隙中越过。空气中充满火药和滚热的金属气味，从枪口炸亮的白光让一切都像是一帧帧缓慢播放的黑白影片。房间里一切能碎的东西都在短短几秒内接连炸裂，四散飞射的碎片显然愈加激发了的持枪者的狂躁。当灰狼将一只险些被同伙的子弹打中的狐狸按倒在地上时，一颗流弹从侧面擦过他的后背，让他失去了平衡。

接着一颗子弹打在了他左肩的护具上，无声将他弹飞出去。

他向左侧倾斜着重重落地，撞翻了一只古董花瓶。瓶中枯萎凋零的花枝跌落在地毯上，碎成了几段。

“布鲁斯！”他的耳边传来一声遥远的尖叫。

他得站起来。离开这里。

他的脑海中依然回荡着枪声的鸣响，震颤，洪大，穿透一切。

“布鲁斯！”他的母亲倒在血泊中向他伸出手，洁白的手套上沾满鲜血。

他得站起来。

“我打中他了！”火药和尘埃的烟雾中涌动着几个影子，“睁开眼睛看看，你这蠢货！”

“你打中他了？”

“真的打中他了？”

影子围拢过来，尖牙和利爪穿过烟雾，朝着他的方向探寻。

他得站起来。立刻。

“现在。”他低声说。

“他在说啥？”几个恶棍叽叽咕咕，徘徊不前，“他不会还有什么花招吧？”

“怕个屁，咬破他的喉咙，他有再多花招也没用！”

“撕碎他！”

“挖出他的内脏！”

猛兽们激动起来，转着圈跃跃欲试。

“嘿，别打我的狼的主意。”一个尖尖细细的声音在他们头顶冷不丁响起，“今晚他已经有舞伴啦！”

一个黑影从天而降，落在了那几个试图趁胜追击的家伙头顶上。

光线在烟雾中扭曲弯折，奇异而巨大的光影在墙壁上晃动。伴随着惨叫，挣扎，扭打和颇有气概的嘿呀叫喊，几只慌不择路的坏蛋被一个看不见的可怕敌人兜头盖脸揍得抱头鼠窜。

很快一切便结束了。仿佛被无可匹敌的巨大力道所操控，孟加拉虎和母狮脑门磕脑门撞在了一起，而正想逃跑的极地狐猝不及防，被他们轰然倒塌的庞大身躯压得两眼翻白。

烟雾从敞开的飘窗中飞快泄散，墙上巨大可怖的影子也逐渐隐去。一对细长的耳朵抖动着最先出现，接着一只圆鼓鼓的兔子从那堆呻吟抽泣着的捕食者堆成的小山上蹦了下来，在半空中潇洒利落地翻了个身，像个刚刚结束表演的体操演员般面带笑容，气势昂扬地挺着胸落在了地板上。

“什么！”

“兔子？”

“一只兔子！？”

呻吟中带上了震惊与不甘。

“嘿，你们这些动物到底对兔子有什么偏见？”穿着鲜艳护服的兔子抱怨道，双手叉腰，脚掌飞快地拍打着地面，啪嗒啪哒，“兔子就不能把你们打得满地求饶？”

捕食者。他们已经习惯了自古以来镌刻在基因中的捕食定律。弱者理应饱受欺凌，接受自己的命运。弱者是被恐吓、剥削和谋杀的对象，是食物链的底层， **他们** 的 **猎物** 。而不是这样截然相反的情况。

灰狼注视着自己的搭档，那只挣脱了食物链的，不再弱小的小家伙，越过散落的枪支和弹壳朝着自己走来。

他知道自己作出了正确的决定。在他们初遇的那一晚。在此后的每一天。他知道他已经让那同样的愤怒和无助成为一股不可抗争的力量。一股足以做出改变的力量。

而这力量涌动在他们的血管中，向着永恒而不可抗争的宿命发起挑战。

“九，十……”他低声数道，“十一。”接着皱起了眉头。

“派对都快结束啦，伙计。”那只矮小的，毛茸茸的兔子朝他伸出一只前爪，并倾身做出一个故作正经的邀请姿势，声音里的雀跃却无法掩饰，“我还以为你要让我做一晚上壁花呢！”

他小心翼翼地握住那只小小的爪子，接着站起身来。

“托尼·祖可，”他沉声说，“他——”

“——在这里，”一个阴测测的声音从房门外传来，“看看老比尔的家里都都来了些什么大人物——”

他们一起转过头去。

一只面目可怖，身材臃肿的鬣狗正站在门外，手中平稳地端着一把抢，正指向他们的方向。

“——要是他知道了，准得高兴坏了。可惜……”鬣狗托尼·祖可说，狞笑着侧过头去，“他永远不会知道了。”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芝加哥警方：特意来迟让你们好好bonding一下

布鲁斯知道迪克也认出了祖可。尽管他们从未和这只臭名昭著的勒索敲诈黑帮老大打过照面。但他们都对他的所作所为无比熟知。兔子的拳头猛地收紧，长耳朵因为激动而颤抖起来。

“这里离哥谭可不近，狼。”祖可说，眯起眼睛，脸上松弛的皮肉堆叠起来，露出一个油滑莫测的笑容，“你和你的口粮一起迷了路吗？”

“你的藏身之处已经暴露了，祖可。”黑狼低声警告道，“警察随时会赶到。你的手下也已经全部丧失了战斗力。做个明智的选择——放下那把枪。”

“哈！”祖可张开嘴，露出一个满是尖牙的笑容，“但是在那之前，我可以至少让哥谭的黑暗骑士为我陪葬——不论怎么看，这都是桩合算的买卖。”

“不！你今晚不会再伤害任何人。”他的搭档从喉咙深处发出了低低的吼声，昭告着鲜少在食草动物身上见到的战斗渴望，“你会为你做的一切付出代价，祖可，”兔子恶狠狠地瞪着举枪的坏蛋，“为了玛丽和约翰·格雷森！”

“玛丽和约翰·格雷森。”祖可缓缓地重复道，脸上带上了某种初醒的顿悟，接着那顿悟扭转成了一抹残忍的狞笑。“那是你的妈咪和爸比，是吗，小兔子？”

兔子瞪大了眼睛，仿佛被愤怒和惊愕堵住了咽喉。“是的！”最终他尖声承认道，“你杀了我的父母！”

“你是个幸运的小家伙，知道吗？简直不可思议——一只小兔子，竟能三番五次从大坏祖可手中逃脱——可惜你的爸妈就没那么幸运了。” 鬣狗探出舌尖，舔着嘴沿，“真可惜，从那么高的地方摔下来，就算再鲜美筋道的兔肉也让人下不了口——”

兔子小小的身体里发出了不可思议的怒吼。他冲着祖可扑去，有力的后脚蹬在了鬣狗肥壮的胸口，将浑身的冲量化作了那一击的力道。鬣狗向后猛退了两步，但也仅此而已。下一个瞬间，尖利的脚爪握住了兔子的后脚，将他倒着提了起来，重重砸在了墙壁上。一切在短暂的几秒钟内发生，在黑狼来得及阻止之前。

“不！”狼怒吼道，“放开他！”

“噢，你的狼不想和其他人分享你。”鬣狗说，向后退去，躲开了狼的攻击。他另一只手中的枪转变方向，指向了正倒挂在空中晕头转向的兔子。“但是谁在乎他怎么想？仅存的飞翔的格雷森兼黑暗骑士的小搭档？你能在黑市卖出天价，小兔子。”祖可在被高举起的兔子颤抖的耳边低声说，嘴角裂开，露出细密的尖牙，粘稠的涎液在嘴角时隐时现，“而你就这样自己把自己送上了门。”

兔子因为那镌刻在基因深处的对捕食者的恐惧而条件反射地蜷缩起来，试图护住自己柔软的胸腹，却引来了鬣狗嘲弄的大笑。

“如果你敢伤害他。”黑狼粗喘着气，他的声音冰冷如金属，“我会让你后悔自己出生在这个世界上。”

“看，这就是我不理解你的地方，狼。”鬣狗的神色毫无改变，甚至带上了一丝嘲弄，“你真心实意地认为你和我有所不同。我是那个坏蛋，而你是正义的一方——然而我们都依靠恐惧和力量战胜敌人，我们压榨比自己弱小的家伙，恐吓任何挡住自己路的家伙。因为这是这个世界的生存之道。因为能让我们感觉更好。因为这是我们 **该做的** 。”他晃动着手中挣扎的兔子，“告诉我，你现在在做的事情又和我有什么区别？”

“他和你有整个世界的区别！”迪克高声说，突然展开了身体，猛地在空中起身向上，借着力道一拳打在鬣狗的鼻子上。

祖可因为痛楚而怒吼起来，他条件反射地重重把兔子扔了出去。那团毛球撞在了墙壁上，打了个滚，轻飘飘地落回了地上，只是微微地动弹了一下便没了反应。

“迪克！”布鲁斯叫道，朝着依然在捂住鼻子怒吼的鬣狗扑去。而在那一瞬间，他看到了鬣狗眼中一闪而过的光芒，在那墨绿浑浊的眼瞳中，如同潮湿腥臭的沼泽中悄然划过的一抹不怀好意的波动。那一刻他无比清楚地意识到即将发生什么。一切宛如昨日重现，爆炸的光焰在黑暗中炸亮，烟雾伴随着火药残渣从枪口中射出，一切进入无限拉长的慢动作。伴随着在他脑海深处爆裂炸开的回忆，一切旋转着失去了控制。

 

喧闹的马戏团帐篷中满溢着黄油爆米花的香气，大象打着响鼻，猴子乐队奏起鼓点，戴礼帽的狒狒念着浮夸的介绍词，长长的手臂指向头顶聚光灯划过遥不可及的高空。

灯光在斑斓的罩布上来回晃动，最终在鼓声骤停的那一刹那定格。

笑对死亡，英勇无畏。他们是——“ ** _飞翔的格雷森_** ！”

即使被深埋于最漫长的黑夜，布鲁斯知道，在他脑海中，他第一次见到迪克的那一个瞬间也永不会褪去颜色。那个小家伙微笑着，宛如他所见过所有纯真和勇气最灿烂的折射，在整个世界的巅峰轻盈起舞，空翻，跳跃，在惊呼中微笑着向全世界展开双臂，将所有鲜亮的色彩光辉拥入他的怀抱。

然而短短的几分钟后，在无人察觉时已然奠定的悲剧终结了那短暂的梦幻。断裂的绳索，无助向上探索的手，坠落，聚光灯下鲜血溅落。

那笑容被悲痛撕裂，不复存在。他从不知道兔子也能发出如此震慑的哀鸣，从不知道那轻盈小巧的身体中能爆发出如此沉重的力量。但他听到过同样的声音。在十多年前的那个夜晚。在那漆黑的似乎永无尽头的小巷里。那只跪在血泊中的年幼的狼，攥着即将澎湃溢出的愤怒和悲痛，颤抖着，被血色的黑夜所吞噬。

而那在他胸前中共鸣的悲痛驱使他向前迈步，穿过慌乱的动物群走到那在场地中央独自落泪的小兔子身边。他将前爪搭在了那瘦小颤抖的肩膀上。

他没有说话。他紧闭着嘴巴，任那无人知晓的火焰在体内熊熊灼烧。他什么也没有说。

他们再次相遇是在尚未建成的卡宁大厦中。那只的食草动物被祖可派来消除后患的杀手环绕，逼入钢筋架空的绝境，无处可逃。

他以他死去的父母的名义发下了誓言。他会铲除浸透这座城市的兽欲和邪恶，他会让一切践踏欺凌弱小的恶棍知道成为弱者的感受。他要颠覆那条亘古的食物链，为一切无辜和受伤害的动物挺身而出，成为狩猎恶兽的猎手。也许有时他沉浸在片刻的动荡之中，暂且忘记过自己的誓言。也许他做每一件事并不是全部处于全然的无私和正义。也许他会犯错，会做出令他后悔的判断。

但在那一刻，当他看到那只在浑身沾着尘土，面对着比自己强大凶猛的捕食者，攥着拳头浑身颤抖小兔子，他从未如此明确地意识到自己为何要做这一切。不论失败或成功，不论是否遵守他孩童时过分理想主义的诺言，不论他在何处，以何种身份，为什么理由。

因为这世界上有无数正在因为这不公的弱肉强食法则而挣扎和沉浮的动物。因为他能帮助他们。因为他知道无助和绝望的滋味。他知道面对着那杆冒烟的枪管，永远会有一只无能为力的小狼，希望着自己能够足够勇敢和强大，希望着一个英雄能从天而降，颠覆他所经历的一切。

而他因此成为了那个足够强大和勇敢的英雄。为了任何需要他的动物。

为了那只小狼。

为了那只小兔子。

也许这就是为什么他不愿让迪克卷入追捕祖可的任务中。不仅是因为面对这群穷凶极恶的歹徒所可能面临的危险。而更多的是因为他早已将这一切视作了一场私人的征伐。从他将前爪搭上兔子的肩膀的那一刻起，让造成这一切的罪魁祸首受到惩罚便已成为了他自负的重担。他曾发誓不让任何人经受他所受到的折磨，然而那一次他失了信。对于那只在舞台中央嚎啕大哭的小兔子，他是一个姗姗来迟的英雄，一个失败的拯救者。就像他没能拯救那一晚的自己。

因为同样一个举着手枪，滥杀无辜的恶棍。

因为那颗出膛的子弹，朝着未来的受害者射去。

而他不会再让任何人受伤害。

 

而直到他的拳头袭上祖可的脸，布鲁斯才知道这一切对于他来说已经变得有多么 **私人** 。

子弹擦着他的面颊飞过，滚热，留下毛发灼烧的焦味。而他毫不在乎。因为冲撞而偏移了原先的目标，子弹在木地板上留下了焦黑的窟窿，而晕倒在地的兔子却毫发无损。他直直地朝着开枪的鬣狗扑去，没有躲闪，没有丝毫迟疑。没有什么能让他后退不前。而射出枪管的子弹似乎也感受到了他澎湃费腾的怒火，而因此变得慌不择路。

祖可惨叫着被他扭断了前爪，滚热冒烟的枪口重重砸在了地上。他的拳头缜密而狂乱地落下，每一根骨头，每一个内脏，每一处弱点。被他压在身下的鬣狗很快便失去了任何抵抗之力，宛如一滩不断发出求饶的哀鸣的软肉。他的拳头却接着落下。他紧咬着牙齿，鼻腔和口中满是血腥。沿着背脊向上直到后脑，他的身体中灼烧起一股陌生的火焰，漆黑而原始，在他的四肢中冲撞，让他的气息变得急促，口中弥漫着唾液，腹中升起某种空虚的渴望。

撕扯。吞食。杀戮。

他的视线被黑暗所笼罩。那曾投射入他灵魂中的光芒渐渐消逝，消损在不再明晰的地平线，告示着永夜的降临。

“不！停下，布鲁斯！”直到迪克的声音撕裂了他的地平线，轰动着将他从黑暗中推出，“住手！他快要死了，布鲁斯！”

迪克——他的小兔子。他没有死。

这一次，他阻止了历史重演。

他抬起头。模糊的彩色影子在不远处晃动。他喘着气，眨了眨眼睛，将那血色的云雾从他眼中驱散。原始而无法控制的渴望从他的四肢中渐渐褪去，留下冰冷的残存，让他的心脏一点点冻结起来。

他的拳头上满是鲜血，爪趾关节红肿磨破。鲜血顺着他的手臂向下蜿蜒，从他的手肘滴落，在他的胸腹上留下潮湿的痕迹。他的面颊上一片湿粘，毛发凌乱，溅满敌人的鲜血。

而他身下是呼吸微弱的祖可。断断续续的笑声从他残破的牙齿中传来。那声音像是被车轮碾过的塑料瓶，在奄奄一息的鬣狗喉中嘎吱作响。

“就像我说过的那样，狼。”他说，胸腔剧烈地抖动着，仿佛这是世界上最好笑的事情，“我们都一样。”

不。他的心脏向下沉去，被浑身的冰冷的包裹。他看着自己的双手。

 _嘿，别那么看着我，小子_ 。在那血色中，一个声音说， _这只是丛林法则_ 。

他抬起头，那一瞬间脑中空白，失去了所有思绪，如同一具行尸走肉。而他的小兔子，迪克——站在远处，紧贴着墙壁瑟瑟发抖。那只可怜的小动物仿佛被来自原始的恐惧压迫住了全身，瞪大双眼，无法呼吸，无法逃跑。

他吓坏了迪克。

他向后退去。血滴在地板上留下轻轻的撞击声。他张开嘴，却发不出声音。 _逃跑吧_ 。他想。 _离开这里，远离所有食肉动物，永远不要回来_ 。但那些话语在他胸腔中淤积成无法吐出的硬核，他无法说出口。

他闭上了眼睛。

接着一团柔软的东西弹进了他的怀抱里。他猛地睁开眼睛。迪克张开短短的前肢，用尽全身力气一般紧紧地抱着他，尽管因为体型的差异，那拥抱更像是兔子单方面地粘在了他的胸前。

“没事了。”他的小兔子说，小声抽泣着，把脸贴在他的颈窝里，那毛茸茸的耳朵蹭着他的下巴，“别害怕，布鲁斯，没事了……一切都结束了。”

他弯下腰，任由自己缓缓塌陷入那个拥抱。他收拢双臂，抱紧怀中的兔子，用他沾满鲜血的前爪。鲜血弄脏了他毛茸茸的搭档，留下了难看的痕迹。但是他没有松手。他也许永远不会再松手了。

“你救了我，布鲁斯。”他的兔子说，轻轻地，尾音扬起，折射着全世界的纯真和勇气，“这就是我需要的所有不同。你是我的英雄。永远都是。”

他已经很多年没有流过眼泪。自从那一晚之后，再也没有过了。警笛声从遥远的地方传来，一点一点接近。迪克还在他的耳边轻声说着什么。他身体里的冰冷如同阳光下的积雪一点点融化，蒸腾成缤纷的虹彩。那温暖的声光像是母亲的温柔的爪趾，从他的脊背上柔和梳过。

而迪克也救了他。


	15. Chapter 15

他们像一双夜归的倦鸟般无声无息地降落在屋前巨大的栎树上。透过纵横交错的枝叶，两双在黑暗中微微发亮的眼睛静静观望着一队姗姗来迟的芝加哥警察一个接一个将祖可和他的同伙们押上警车。最后一支担架抬着托尼·祖可从前门摇摇晃晃地挪了出来。那个面容凶恶，肥头大耳的黑帮头目嘴吻上罩着呼吸器，紧闭双眼，在在红蓝交错的闪灯下显得憔悴不堪，像是个泄了气的皮球。身形壮硕的棕熊警员重重地关上了押送车的后门，长大嘴巴打了个哈欠，似乎抓获整个东海岸最臭名昭著的帮派头目也并不能让他在这个深秋的夜晚打起精神来。

警车打起鸣笛，一辆接一辆地拐出了庄园的大门，穿过尘土飞扬的弯曲小道，驶上了通往市区的公路。车灯一双接一双沉没在墨蓝的远景中，仅剩下偶尔透过无人问津而疯狂蹿高的玉米杆严实封锁的几缕闪光。

“祖可知道了我是谁。他一定也已经猜出了你的真实身份。”迪克的声音从他耳边轻轻地飘来，融化在树叶的轻擦碰撞中，“我们该怎么办？”

 _也许这就是黑暗骑士的终结了。 **黑暗骑士和神奇小子。**_ 布鲁斯想，没有从他们脚下缓缓启动的最后一辆警车上移开视线。 _也许不是。_

当最后一辆警车的灯光也消失在了他视线所能及的最远处，狼转过头来。他无法清楚地描述那如同春日的松鼠般在他胸口中跳跃的复杂情绪究竟是什么。他知道也许这将是他们的最后一晚，他们最后一次成为黑暗骑士和神奇小子。用上所有的侦探技巧，他也无法预测出他们的未来究竟通向何方，他们真实身份的揭晓究竟会给整个动物世界和他们自己带来多大的哗然巨变。但他知道无论明天整个世界抛给他们怎样的灾难……

无论他们是谁，不论他们身在何方。

他向着自己浑身毛发凌乱，脏兮兮的的搭档伸出了前爪，“我们回家。”他说。

“哦……”那只小动物怔怔地点了点头，“没错。 **回家** 。”那笼罩在他浑身的焦躁不安如同被吸尘器卷走的蛛网般剥扯一空，星光跳跃着重回到了那双蓝眼睛中，“可不是吗，我真需要好好睡上一觉。”他说，打了个大大的哈欠，接着把他小小的前爪放进了他的掌心。

狼按了按车钥匙，玉米田中的某处隐隐传来了他们藏起的车的响应。“当然，要先泡个热水澡。”兔子说，在夜风中瑟缩着，牵着他的爪子在茂密的玉米田中一蹦一跳地跋涉，“我都感觉不到我的脚趾头啦！”

“然后好好地吃上一顿。就算是阿福忘在冰箱最底层的陈年胡萝卜蛋糕也没关系。”兔子说，蹬着后腿爬上副驾驶，跳起来拉过安全带，把自己牢牢地绑好，“我饿坏了！”

而在回程的路上，那个小家伙忘却了所有温暖香甜的计划，抱着根从车窗里滚进来的玉米沉沉地睡着了。

 

不论如何，他们做好了准备。无论接下来迎接他们的是什么，秘密的曝光，舆论的炮轰，恶意的揣测，善意的支持，几乎毫无疑问从此将永不停歇的无孔不入的窥探，以及几乎必然会接踵而来的哥谭地下世界的报复——在一场漫长而香甜的酣睡后在阳光中醒来的早晨，似乎没有什么是他们无法面对的。他们计划好了一切，如何应对这场危机，如何保护他们仍然拥有的一切。即使黑暗骑士和神奇小子不复存在，布鲁斯和迪克也依然将继续他们的冒险。也许不再以同样的身份或是同样的方式。也许他们将不得不离开哥谭，离开公众的视线，改头换面，躲躲藏藏，甚至不得不将他们的过去层层掩盖。但是他们永远会是 _活力双雄_ 。无论发生什么。无论这个世界如何改变，如何将他们推上神坛，或是与他们为敌，他们绝不会因为任何原因而轻易放弃或是背叛他们所拥有的羁绊。

因为直到这一刻，他们才明白，那也许是他们所唯一真正拥有的东西。

他们一起等待着噩耗的降临，却并不感到紧迫或是担忧。

当这一切真正即将发生时，当暗夜深处最不为人知的隐秘恐惧成为触手可及的真实时，他们才发现他们其实并不缺乏面对噩梦的勇气。

他们在会客室中面对面坐着，静静地喝着茶。棋盘摆在他们之间，黑白棋子整齐列阵在两端，整装待发。

“不论如何，很高兴和你共事一场，布鲁斯。”迪克说，拿起他的白士兵向前两步，“就算下一秒世界毁灭。”

“我也是同样。”布鲁斯回答，拿起他的黑士兵，宛若镜像地走了同样的两步，“我很荣幸，老伙计。”

黑色的士兵和白色的士兵紧挨着彼此站立在棋盘的最中间，面贴面地，或是背靠背地面对着整个世界。

他们把那盘刚开个头的棋原封不动地留在了原地。

布鲁斯计划要参加的大都会世博会。迪克一直想去的哥谭嘉年华。阿尔弗雷德总是向他们建议的海滨假日。

突然间，他们有了大把的时间可以去实现他们一直以来的琐碎愿望。

而他们共同的梦想也并不会因为这难得假期的而陷入沉眠。只要贪婪和欲望依然泛滥在这个世界，与犯罪的正义之战就永远不会走向终结，正如这世界上永不缺乏需要他们帮助的动物。

无论是世博会上试图炸毁标志性建筑转移视线然后偷走珍贵展品的犯罪团伙，还是在嘉年华里试图骗走小动物们零花钱的坏浣熊。无论是经过一堵白色的墙后再也找不到自家熊崽急得团团转的北极熊夫妇，还是那只因为贪玩离开狼群再也找不到家人跌坐在地上哇哇大哭的小狼崽。

即使不作为黑夜中伸张正义的复仇使者，他们也依然能找到践行誓言的办法。

“贝蒂，你喜欢冰淇淋，对吗？”迪克跪在那只哭得眼睛都肿了的小狼崽面前，把自己的特大号奇异果冰淇淋递了过去，“看，你可以把我的冰淇淋拿去。你一定又渴又累了，你比我更需要它。”

贝蒂抽噎着，抱过了那个几乎和她脑袋一般大的蛋筒冰淇淋。迪克鼓励地微笑起来。“我的脚掌好痛。”贝蒂说，大口吃着冰淇淋，“我再也走不动啦！我再也见不到爸爸和妈妈和凯西姑妈了！”她哇地又哭了起来，眼泪都飞溅到了冰淇淋上。

“哎呀，贝蒂，”迪克皱起了眉头，但是声音却依然柔和，“你可不能这么想。相信我，你一定能再见到他们的！”

“但我做不到！”贝蒂说，依然哭个不停，“我再也站不起来啦！再也没机会认识神奇小子啦！我还没要到他的签名呢！凯西姑妈答应过我会想办法让我和他见面！可是这再也不会发生啦！”

“我听到了什么？你喜欢神奇小子，是吗？”迪克的耳朵雀跃地竖了起来，摇摆着棉花糖般的尾巴，“那你一定知道他可从来不会轻易放弃, 就算遇到再大的困难，他也会迎头而上！”

“可我不是神奇小子。”贝蒂的哭泣弱了下去，她睁大眼睛，“我听说他是一只混血狮子，所以才会那么勇敢！只有最强壮的食肉动物才配做黑暗骑士的搭档！而我……我只是个小狼崽，最普通的小狼崽。”

迪克捏住鼻梁，无奈地长叹了一口气，“不不不，贝蒂。我见过神奇小子，他可不是一只狮子。” 他抬起头，和布鲁斯交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，“我向你保证，他只是一只最普通的食草动物。事实上，我相信他只是一只小兔子，就像我一样。”

“兔子？”贝蒂尖声尖气地叫道，“神奇小子是一只兔子？可是他那么勇敢！”

“勇气从不来自于基因或是血统，更不是源自拥有强大的力量，贝蒂。”迪克柔声说，扶住小狼的肩膀，“只要你有一颗足够勇敢的心，只要你下定决心去做一件事，任何东西都无法阻拦你前进。即使你再弱小。”

贝蒂的眨着眼睛，似懂非懂。

“而且，你不需要独自面对这一切。我们会帮你一起寻找你的家人。”他说，回过头，看向布鲁斯，微笑起来，“相信我，布鲁斯一定会有办法的。他永远都有办法。”

“事实上，我刚刚已经联系上了贝蒂的家人。我认识她的‘凯西姑妈’。”布鲁斯说，挥了挥前爪中刚刚挂断的手机，“她是我的远房表妹。”

而他的搭档紧紧地搂着惊喜万分的小狼崽，比她还激动地欢呼雀跃起来。

 

夜幕一点点自东向西吞噬了这座城市的天空。他们静静坐在布鲁斯在几小时前买下的私人海滩上。海水摇晃着千万种色彩，将夕阳撕开的破洞填满。漆黑的夜在他们面前一点点合拢，最终完美地在天际接洽。海鸥嘶哑地叫着，夜风托起它们锋利修长的双翅，为它们指明归家的航向。

狼和兔子在逐渐冷却的沙子上紧紧依偎着彼此，低声讨论着他们未来的新冒险。驾车纵跨全国，接着驾游艇环游世界。他们会离开一年，两年，或者永远不再回来。 谁也说不准。谁也不知道未来究竟会是怎样。

但是谁也无法分开他们。

 

直到几天之后他们才从报纸上得知了祖可的死讯。芝加哥警方将消息封锁了近一个星期——祖可在被抓获的那一晚就死在了医院。他的某个仇家，或是有把柄在他手中担心他会供出自己的同行，听说了他在重症病房里奄奄一息的好消息，因此决定动手让他再也开不了口。芝加哥警方因为显而易见的失职和事后封锁消息而被哥谭公报讽刺了整整一个版面。而关于黑暗骑士和他的搭档神奇小子的真实身份，则从没有像他们所担心的那样流传出去。

祖可得到了他应得的报应。若非如此，他的罪行也足以让他坐穿牢底。

阿尔弗雷德收起了撒上了咖啡的报纸。而在晨光下，像是失而复得了彼此般，他的两位主人无声拥抱在了一起。

对他们来说，这一切在这一刻才真的终于结束了。

接着等待他们的是新的开始。

“可惜，看来我们的旅行计划只能改天了。”他年轻的迪克少爷说，“我甚至都有点期待了呢。”

他的布鲁斯少爷没有说话。但是凭借他的了解，他知道他的少爷也偷偷藏起了同样的遗憾。

总有一天。他相信。他的两位少爷能够放下这一切，去享受他们应得的那个漫长假期。

但不是今天。

永远不会是今天。

 

那一晚，狼和兔子再次穿上属于他们的制服，滑下属于他们的滑竿，落入韦恩大宅底下的巨大岩洞。随着引擎的呼啸，宛如夜行幽灵般的巨大钢铁机器载着两只斗志昂扬的动物，向着哥谭的夜晚进发。

无论什么邪恶和阴谋在他们的前方酝酿，他们都毫不畏惧。

“我们今晚去哪里？”兔子转过头，雀跃地问他的同伴。

“一切犯罪发生的地方。”狼回答，目视着前方。

他微笑起来。

他知道他做出了正确的选择。

他知道在接下来的每一天里，他的小兔子都依然会拯救他。

而他会做同样的事。

 

 

END of Volume One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 活力双雄治愈粮食向的第一卷完结啦  
> 以后大概也许可能会更新第二卷，吧……


End file.
